Seeing Double
by FyiXXX
Summary: Rogue is captured in the hands of Apocalypse resulting the grievious hunt by both the present X men and future.Many unexpected events like Remy having 4 CHILDREN!truthfully seeing double. DoubleROMY, JOTT, KIOTR and now LORO!STOPPED Writing.
1. Chapter 1: Revenge Is Sweet

_**This is a story meant to be told, that there is the present and the future lies ahead of us. My name is Rogue. My real name is Anna Marie Dalkhome but I don't like to be addressed that way. I'm a woman of age 28. When I was a teenager, I used to be in the Brother Hood until I realized that my 'mother', Mystic had lied to me all along. That's when I turned myself to the X men. **_

_**Years went by and I grew to be a loyal member. I realize the truth about my powers and everything else happening. I have a best friend, a step brother and a man who thinks of me as his own child. But after the rein of Apocalypse, after his defeat, my 'mother' came up to me and Kurt.**_

_**She was the one who forced me to help Apocalypse rise. She was the one who made me suffer under Mesmero's mind control. And there she was apologizing. She had done too much to ruin me and my brother's lives. We turned her down. On that day onwards, she has been trying several attempts to plot her revenge on me and Kurt but mostly me. Her attempts never succeed but from this day onwards it somehow changed. This, this is my story.**_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: Revenge is sweet**

_(Flashback)_

'Carol!' Rogue screamed. 'Ya don't know what ya doing!' Rogue stared, horrified by the sight that she was pressed against the wooden pier. A pair of really strong hands were clutching around her neck.

'Ha! Begging for mercy now huh!' the blonde laughed. 'I kidnapped you from your room in attempt to kill you but you escaped all of them!' Carol smashed one of the poles with one of her fists, angrily. The whole pole collapsed into the water, leaving one of the boats capsizing. Rogue gulped.

It was true. Carol had kidnapped Rogue recently while she was standing outside her balcony. Carol carried her to an abandoned shelter to eliminate her. Before, Rogue laughed out loud when she realized her mother had sent a_ swimming costume model_ to kill her! A big joke or a big Mistake!

Soon, Rogue could finally see what were hidden behind those cold blue eyes of Carol. Rogue shouldn't have underestimated her abilities. Her mutant powers are good for both defense and attack. Super-strength abilities, invulnerability and the gift of flight, made her one of the most powerful opponents ever encountered. Rogue managed to punch her in the face but she ended up with a relocated fist. She had been banged into several crates, brick walls and even metal bars. Ouch!

The X men should have located her by now. But where are they? Carol's hands began pressing harder and harder against Rogue's neck. Rogue was starting to choke for breath. If only she had the strength to take off her gloves.

'You shall die a painful death!' Carol was obviously angry about the fact that Rogue was a strong competitor. 'Now, Rest In Peaccceeee…aaahhh!'

Without realizing that Carol had used too much of her super strength and that she was actually pushing Rogue to her death, part of the wooden pier crumbled and had send both of them into the cold night's water. They had also crashed into a wooden boat nearby.

Rogue held her breath tight and swam for land. She gasped for air when she finally came out of the water. She was drenched from head to toe. Finally everything was no quite so over, Carol might emerge from the water any second to do away with her.

Rogue sneaked behind some crates and took several peeks to check if Carol was coming but she never did. Something was wrong. Rogue could sense it somehow. Without hesitation, Rogue dived into the cold water again hoping to find the answer. She saw Carol floating lifelessly under the water, a chain hung tightly around her neck and what's worse that the chain was from the anchor.

Rogue rushed to the surface to gasp for breath once more before diving back down again. This left her with no choice as the chains were too tight; Rogue had absorbed some abilities from Carol. She broke the chains and letting loose of Carol. She put Carol's hand on her shoulder and swam back up.

_Finally._ Rogue thought. Slowly, she swam back to land. As she carried Carol out of the water, she lied down and breathed heavily out of exhaustion. Her white streaks hung down to her face. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her by her collar. She backed off but one side of neck connected to the left sleeve had been torn off. If she was not careful, she might…

The same pair of hands clutched her neck. 'No! Wait Carol! Stop! You'll Get Absorbed!' Rogue screamed as this time Carol was strangling her. Carol had shown some lunacy in her.

'You saved me! That's not meant to be! You mustn't tell the tale.' Carol mumbled loud enough for Rogue to hear. 'Must kill…' Rogue felt all the energy, power and memories flowing through her body now. Carol knew that but still didn't let go. 'Must kill…' Rogue felt suffocation taking over her. 'carol…'

'die rogue…urgghhh…' Suddenly, everything was gone. Carol took her last breath and fell unconscious. Rogue felt like blacking out right now but her body won't allow it. She could hear people calling her name from a distance.

She couldn't make up some but one… 'Chere!' She smiled as she knew who it was. Remy arrived towards Rogue's side. 'Chere! Are y' alright?' Remy grabbed her gloved hand into his. 'Speak t' me!'

Rogue turned to him. His eyes, red on black and a muscular body he had no idea how handsome he was. She gave a slight smile. He held her closer to him. She was in his arms, a hand still in his. Logan, Kitty and Kurt stood by his side while Storm tried to figure who the mysterious blonde was.

'remy…' Rogue said weakly. Remy was listening attentively. She was relieved but she mustn't continue. Rogue smiled sweetly and let her eyes close and head drop.

'Rogue!' Kitty screamed. Logan put a hand onto Kitty, 'She'll be fine. Let's take her back.' Kitty's eyes began to swell, tears rolled down her cheeks. Kurt placed hishand on Kitty. She immediately hugged him.

'Hurry! Both of their lives are at stake!' Storm yelled as she started up the X jet engine.

* * *

A few days later, Rogue woke up and found herself in the infirmary. Her eyes were droopy but seriously, how long was she in a coma? She tried to get up but she suddenly realized the pain in her chest. _Must be a broken._ Rogue thought. After all that fighting, she begun to realize how much pain she had gone through. And she realized something warm on her hand. Remy? His hand was on hers. He was sleeping on a chair next to her bed. How long was he here?

_How long was ah here? _She smiled at the sleeping Remy and turned her head. She saw Carol. Carol was still unconscious, lying peacefully in a bed. Then, a yawning sound was heard. Remy was awake. 'Bonjour cherie.' He did his 'Million Dollar' smile. Rogue was still a little too tire to roll her eyes. 'Bonjour Remy.'

'Finally, cherie had a nice sleep, non?' Remy asked. 'Y' been out for 4 days.'

'4…4 Days?' Rogue was flabbergasted.

Remy nodded. 'Been missing y' cherie. The X men came to your aid when we located y' and Wolf man have been accusing poor Remy here t' have kidnapped y'again.' Rogue chuckled.

'Remy?' Rogue began. Remy listened. 'I want to thank you for saving my life. The X men really. So thanks, Remy. Ouch!' Rogue realized a single move could kill her. The pain in her ribcage was unbearable.

Remy stood up (reflexes). 'Cherie, I forgot! Y' shouldn't move! Y' suffered a broken ribcage, a relocated wrist and a twisted neck.' Rogue grunted, 'And you're telling me now. Classic!'

Remy was a bit curious about this Rogue. What made her so different? Rogue wanted to thank him and even hug him. He was so caring and helpful. He may stink right now to show how long he had sat beside her but she still wanted to show appreciation. She held Remy's hand into her's. Remy felt the jolt but calmed down eventually. 'Remy…' Rogue moved slowly and gave Remy a small kiss on the cheek. She had forgotten all about her powers before. Rogue retreated blushing and toying with her hair. Remy was found blushing too.

He was half-shocked and half-curious. Shocked that Rogue actually kissed him but curious that no memories and powers are drained. 'Cherie… did y' just touch me?' Rogue snapped out of herself and realized that she couldn't touch. 'Oh! I'm sorry Remy! If I drained some of you ahhh…' He came closer to her bed and lifted her chin up to see his face.

'Don't be…' He started kissing her while stroking her hair. She drew back a little and noticed that nothing was happening so she continued. He wrapped an arm around herand another on her waist. They began kissing passionately. She grabbed his shirt as he pressed his lips against hers more. They weren't letting go much. She slid a hand to his face. She can touch. Was this a dream?

They finally broke apart, panting but smiling. They looked at each other's eyes for a moment Remy noticed they were Blue! 'Rogue!' Logan exclaimed. Remy set his gaze away from Rogue and gave an angry one to Logan. He mumbled, 'Party pooper.' Besides Logan, Storm was beside him. Behind them, Jean, Scott, Kitty, Kurt, Colossus and Beast were staring at the conscious Rogue. 'Rogue!' Kitty screamed and ran to Rogue for a warm embrace.

She began crying again. 'Rogue…I…I thought you were gonna die!(sniff)Those injuries were bad you know! I'm like(sniff)so happy…(sniff)' Rogue smiled and hugged back. 'It's okay Kitty. I'm alive and well. See?' She was definitely touched. Kurt came forward and also joined the hug. 'Rogue, you are strong! You won't give up just yet.'

Kitty let go and it was Kurt's turn to hug. The professor came wheeling in. 'Rogue, you're awake! I'm happy to see you well but there are things to be explained. You can do it when you're ready. So how are you feeling?' Rogue cringed at the word 'explain'. As she cringed, her grip began tighter. Kurt's eyes looked like it wanted to pop. He mouthed some words and swung his arms.

Jean looked into his mind, 'Rogue! You're suffocating Kurt!' she said in a panic. Rogue realized Kurt was mouthing 'AIR!' She withdrawn her hug, a hand clamped to her mouth. 'Kurt!' He panted and nearly collapsed. Scott and Storm rushed to his aid. 'Kurt!' Storm called. 'Are you alright, child?' Kurt nodded and pointed at Rogue.

'You…you're different! You've got super-strength! You don't even talk like her! You're not Rogue!' People in the room were dumb-founded especially Rogue herself.

* * *

**A year later, **

Whiz! Whiz! Ka-Pow!

**Rogue future: I was19 years old then. Still young and was still wearing the same uniform. I grew my hair up to my waist. I was more cheerful then. Remy and I started out on a relationship after the kiss. We realized how much in love we were. That happy year. **

'Hurry Kitty!' Bamp!

'Don't be impatient Kurt! I'm…ah!(phrase through) trying!' Kitty's voice boomed. 'I can't teleport!'

**Some people just didn't change though. Kitty's still like perky self. I started to notice Colossus's huge crush on her. **

'Hurry! The finishing line!' Scott yelled. Whiz! He blasted two of the sharp blades with his optic blast. Jean was using her mental shield. 'I'm coming Scott!' More devices came popping out of the field releasing more blades.

**Jean and Scott had started a relationship long ago. They were so close together. They are so perfect together. Must be a match made from heaven.**

'Comrades hurry! Time's ticking away!' the Russian giant spoke while turning himself into metal. 'Yes!' a feminine voice called. 'Swamp Rat! Heard that!'

'Yes chere.' Remy nodded.

Most of the X men were in the finishing line already. They cheered and urgedthe last threeto be quick. Colossus allowed the blades to hit him. He's made of metal after all. Remy had a difficult time though. Now flying discs began popping out. One was about to hit Remy but Rogue stood in front of him. The blade hit her on the forehead. 'Chere! You're not hurt right?'

'No. I'm invulnerable remember?' Rogue noticed some more were heading her way so she leaped off to the sky and with one swipe, kicked them away.

**I was more energetic and was still a goth though.A year ago, I realized I had killed Carol Danvers. That explained why her body was shifted away the next day I woke up. Now, I can touch and can control my absorption. What's better, I have Carol's powers and abilities. I became one of the most feared mutants especially when people heard I defeated Apocalypse. Obviously, people who knows me well wasn't of course.**

'Watch out!' Scott jumped on Jean. 'Scott!' Jean yelled. The flying blades were pierced through the wall behind them. Jean's eyes widened. Rogue did not land but was flying off the ground.

'So sugah' she was referring to Remy. 'Have you flown before?' Remy shook his head. Rogue grabbed his arms and flew up. 'Now you will have your first experience!' Colossus, Rogue and Remy reached the finishing line in a nick of time.

Storm flew down from the roof observing them. 'Congratulations team! You've finally come to 2 minutes and 47 seconds!' Storm smiled happily. 'Class dismissed.'

'Whoo, I'm beat.' Kitty said lounging on the grass. 'Cool moves Rogue!' Rogue followed beside her. 'Thanks Kitty. I figured flying takes up less time. Don't you think?'

Kitty giggled. 'Like yes.' Remy saw Rogue and was about to approach her. Kitty saw him and got up. 'Catch you later Rogue!' Rogue nodded and lay on the soft grass. The scene was spectacular. She could see the cliffs, ocean and some parts of New York City from there. The sun was about to set as well. The warm sea air slapped her face. The ocean waves smashed against the rocks.

This was the place where she had thrown the statue of Mystic down the cliffs, sending her to her death. Rogue was seeing the images and scene over and over again. The horrified look on Kurt's face, the statue tearing apart. She sighed.

'Cher?' a voice asked. It was Remy. He sat comfortably beside her. 'Are y' still worrying about that incident?'

Rogue nodded. 'Yea, I'm sorry. It's always haunting me. Even today.'

Remy put his arm on her shoulder.'What is done is done. It's history now.'He bent closer toward Rogue and whispered. 'And what is current stays current.' Rogue smiled at the thought. 'Which current, swampy? This?'

She kissed him, long and hard. They broke apart later. Remy smiled cockily. 'Knew y think I'm handsome and charming when I first met y'.' 'Actually, I thought of you as a arrogant and a cocky fool.' Rogue arched her eyebrow.

Remy whispered into her ear again and tugged a few locks of white strands behind her ear. 'By the way, Happy Birthday Roguey.'

**Oh, did I mention it was my birthday? Well it was! The day of joy and happiness had turned into something alright… **

'Thanks' that was all I could say.

'Why the long face cher? It IS your birthday.' Remy asked curiously.

'Sorry, but I'm just too tired.' Rogue tried not to sound sad. 'I just need to relax. That's all.'

Remy knew that the X men were planning the celebrations right now. Storm had baked the snowy white chocolate cake. Some of them were preparing the decorations. She should be happy. Something told him that she wanted personal time. Anyway, he needed to get his present.

'I'll leave y' here for now. I say y' should relax out here for maybe half and hour. Return back to the mansion later, alright?' Remy lightly kissed her on the cheek and stood up to leave.

Rogue nodded and began staring out at the open. It was too much a beautiful day. Slowly, her eyes began drooping. Soon she was in a deep sleep.

Few what seems like minutes passed by, Rogue woke up. That was comfortable. She thought as she rubbed her eyes. The sky was dark and this time there were stars. Wonder what time it was. Rogue looked at her wrist watch and nearly fainted. She had been sleeping for an hour and a half.

She quickly got up but something from the night's sky caught her eye. She saw swirls of blue and white combining together. The night's stars looked like they were getting sucked into.

'Whoa…' Rogue's mind wandered towards the sky. What was happening? Suddenly, a man in a turban appeared from the swirls. By the looks of him, he looked quite old. Rogue's mind was boggling. The face and feature… No! It Can't be!

Rogue began taking a few steps back quietly to be caught unnoticed but the pair of eyes turned to her. No. How can He be here? The wind picked up and wind blew wildly. Even her hair was flickering side by side.

* * *

'What could she be taking so long?' Kurt lazily asked while crossing his arms across his chest. The decorations were ready and so was everything else. She was just the incomplete part.

Remy tapped his fingers repeatedly on the table he was sitting on while his head was rested on the other hand.

'Maybe we should wait a little while longer. I mean, it is a surprise. She might just want to come in late.' Jean declared. Everyone was dressed in their best. They had waited for two hours already and still no sign of Rogue.

Logan was also joining Remy. 'Let's find her. This is taking too long!' Storm agreed. 'The cake is getting too cold to eat and some people are just salivating at it.' Storm pointed Bobby and Kitty who were just staring at the cake while letting the cool refrigerator's cool air escape. Everyone knows Storm is the best cook in the mansion after all.

'Arrghhh!' A voice cried from outside of the mansion.

'It's Rogue!' Scott yelled.

* * *

Rogue screamed. At first she was standing there and then there was a flash of light, she couldn't move. She was paralyzed. Besides cold sweat tickling down her face, horror was what that stills moves in her.

The man descended down from the skies. The swirls had disappeared. Rogue was found nonplussed. What does he want with her? He stared a frightful stare. He stared at Rogue for quite a while and then nodded to himself. He descended further till his feet touched the ground.

He raised one of his hands to touch Rogue's face. Rogue only squirmed. _If I could move, my fists should be flying to your face by now!_ Rogue thought lividly.

His hands were even glowing. Whiz… A red blast narrowly shot his hand.

'You leave the birthday girl alone…you…' Scott yelled but paused when he saw who it really was. 'Apocalypse?'

Most of the X men were dumbfounded. They had defeated Apocalypse long time before. He returned. Storm flew up to the sky and withdrew a lightning bolt from her hands. Logan was charging towards him.

Apocalypse grinned. He flew up to the sky where Logan couldn't reach him. Remy rushed to Rogue's aid when Apocalypse had his eye on Storm. Remy was about to get hold of Rogue until a force flung him to the wall with a crash.

Jean joined Storm and used her mind blast on Apocalypse. Scott blasted a ray at him. Colossus tossed Kitty onto Apocalypse but he grabbed hold of Kitty and tossed her onto the semi-conscious Remy. Remy was about to get up and rubbed his head. 'Look out!' Kitty cried.

She landed on him and both heads knocked against each other which made them Both unconscious. Unfortunately, Apocalypse was still strong. 'Fools!'

He did a mental barrier and had sent Storm and Jean flying to a tall tree. Wolverine lunged on him but was shoved to the wall. 'Logan!' Kurt yelled and then teleported onto Apocalypse but he was sent flying onto Colossus. Scott was left conscious. Scott shot several rays at him. He knew Scott was still a threat to him. He used his telekinesis and 'stole' Scott's shades.

'Oh no!' Scott covered his eyes and was helpless as a blind man. Apocalypse descended towards Scott whose hands were on his eyes. 'Cyke!' Logan's voice called. 'Watch out!' Scott turned aimlessly but too late. Apocalypse had given him a punch.

From the mansion, Beast and the professor saw the whole view. Beast wanted to join in the fight but the professor insisted he stayed in case.

Soon, Wolverine had emerged out from the rubble, claws retracted. Apocalypse was walking towards the paralyzed Rogue. The spell was slowly wearing off, she could feel it. Her mouth closed and twitched. Her hands slowly hurled into a fist.

Apocalypse could sense that Logan was charging towards him. Rogue knew what he wanted to do.

'Logan Stop!' Rogue yelled. Wolverine kept charging towards Apocalypse.

He just moved one step to the left and caught Wolverine by his neck with one hand. He bashed Wolverine to the ground and that created a big crack. 'Logan!' Rogue was screaming and crying out loud now.

Apocalypse repeatedly bashed Wolverine's head on the ground until there was a big hole. Rogue could hear Logan's yells of pain. Apparently the enemy still had some powers of theirs. Still no stopping, Logan stopped yelling so he must be out. Rogue felt tears streaming down her face and ran towards Logan. 'Stop You Idiot! Stop It Already! Can't You Use Your Blind Senses To see He's Out!' Apocalypse dropped Logan's head and his face fell faced down.

'Logan!' Rogue rolled Logan over. 'Logan!' Apocalypse smiled with satisfactory. 'Come Rogue, you have much to fulfill.' He lent a hand to her.

'You Psychotic Bitch!' Rogue snapped and yelled. Her belligerent mood was showing, she tried to punch and kick him but failed.

'Ah, I see a fiery spirit in you…' He was in front of her and then he disappeared. 'But I have more use for you.' The voice was ringing in her left ear. Before she could react, Apocalypse touched her. The taste of her own medicine she tried on other's. She fell unconscious into his arms.

Remy stared helplessly at Apocalypse carrying Rogue's body. He had seen the whole thing. His body was too weak to move. Kitty was cramping his legs and his head hurts. He reached out his arm and said 'Rogue… sorry…' weakly. He saw Apocalypse creating a portal and taking Rogue with him. 'I tried…' Then he blacked out, completely.

The Professor and Beast stared at Apocalypse entering the portal. He stared at them from their window and entered the portal peacefully.

**The Professor and Beast were lucky to have not fought or else everyone would be hurt and no one could attend anyone. This was just the beginning. I was actually kidnapped into the deep future…**

**(End Flashback)**

**End of chapter

* * *

**

Sneak peak? 

Rogue was brought into the future. What does Apocalypse really want with her? Forge was called in for assistance and few fellow X Men came to Rogue's rescue but they have encountered a threat on the way. Remy discovered someone else having his red on black eyes. What is his relations with Rogue and him?**Double Romy, Double Jott, Lororo's starting and Double Kiotr.** Find out what do I mean by 'Double' which is **not** x2.

Sorry if the chapter was lengthy but I just needed to cramp the important intro to all first. Next chapter won't be so. No Flames ok. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2: Is this for Real?

That's right, I've change the title of the story. Well, I was thinking since the past is gonna meet the future… Why not? There will be a pinch of JOTT, KIOTR definitely, a complicated LORORO relationship and ROMY is a must!

Double the pair, like I said and read to find out why double. **Shocks and surprises are in stored. **Wait till you meet FOUR New but interesting OCs! _A brief introduction to them in the next chapter in case of confusion._

Reminder: _When I said Double I did NOT meant X2

* * *

_

**Seeing Double**

**_Rogue's future POV: I never thought of seeing him again. This was amazing after so many years. I couldn't stop thinking of him. I keep tossing and turning and I can't sleep at night. I love him. I love him so much I just changed thorughout the years. Every night, the winds calls me. Somehow, I knew the wind will carry him back, back to my arms once again. The family is now complete. But will he prevail throughout the mission? That's the question..._**

**Chapter 2: Is this for real?**

All the X men waited in despair. They were all sitting in front of the Professor's office. All of them had experienced a lot of pain last night. It wasn't just the bruises and cuts but the pain of loosing a member of the team. Rogue was kidnapped.

'Remy, help me!' the sound of her voice was still fresh in Remy's ears. He always saw the image of her desperately crying for help in Apocalypse's arms. He cringed and clenched his fingers at the same thought over and over again.

He closed his eyes tight. 'cherie…I'm sorry…so sorry…' he mumbled. All the X men had suffered minor injuries. For example.

Remy suffered a broken arm when he was bashed into the wall. On top of that, Kitty flung into him. Scott just had a bad headache. Jean and Storm suffered some cuts and bruises.

Colossus, Kurt and Kitty just suffered some minor injuries. Logan was the exception. He may have healing powers but it didn't act so fast as it should had been.

All of them were growing impatient. What is taking the Professor so long? Forge was rushed into the situation just this morning. What can he do?

_Click…_

The professor wheeled himself out of the door along with Forge. 'Fellow, X men.' He began. 'As we move along, we'll face some new problems and experience some new difficulties on the way.'

'But one thing's for sure. We'll suffer as a team.'

The whole team smiled. The professor was right.

'As we all know, Rogue was kidnapped by the mutant who once tried to dominate the world. Forge had identified the portal correctly.'

Silence… All were eager to know. The professor looked nervous about this. He finally began. 'It was a Time Portal.'

'A What!' Most of the X men exclaimed.

'A time portal.' Forge answered. 'My definitions were correct that it is a time portal to the future. Whatever Apocalypse is planning, he wants to do it in the future.'

'How Are We Going to Get There, homme?' Remy asked.

'You'll need a time protal. I have yet to try it but I'll do my best to make it my best work yet!' Forge said determinedly. 'Jean, Kitty. I need some of your assistance.'

'Alright.' Jean answered and followed Forge down to the garage. 'Kitty? Coming?' Jean called Kitty.

'Ur… coming.' Kitty hesitated. She was talking to Piotr. 'I'm sorry Pete. I like gotta go and help.'

'Oh, okay…' Colossus lowered his head.

'Jean! Forge!' a voice called. It was Scott's. 'I'm helping out too!'

Forge beamed. 'That's the spirit Scott! Come on! The more the merrier!'

They turned and left. A hand was placed on his shoulder. 'Go homme. Someone's waiting…' Remy urged. Colossus nodded and followed the crowd.

Remy sighed. _At least someone's here with y', not apart. _He desperately wanted to know what Rogue was doing right now, in the future.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Echo)

'_swamp rat! Don't ya have any other better girls to play with?'_

'_Non… y' m' one and only femme in m' heart of mine.' _

_(change)_

'_sorry cherie… I tried…'_

_(End Echo)_

'**Remy!'**

Rogue woke up screaming. She could hear Remy's voice calling her. Rogue could even hear the last words he had said to her.

Cold sweat drenched her face. She found herself lying in a cell. Brick walls formed at the sides and there was a metal door and a small grill window just enough to squeeze her fingers through.

'where am ah?' she questioned herself. Then, she realized she was captured by Apocalypse. She slapped herself on the forehead. 'That's right, Apocalypse…'

She cursed under her breath. She needed to get out, back to the mansion and back to Remy's arms. She hurled her hand into a fist. Rogue threw a punch at the wall._ Pow!_

The walls didn't crumble. It had strike back. ZAap!'Ahhh!' The whole room was electrified sending Rogue to the ground in pain.

'I wound't do that if I were y'.' a voice echoed.

Rogue looked up. For a second there, it sounded like Remy. She slowly got up and saw a pair of red on black eyes staring back at her through the little window.

'Remy!' she was relieved to see him again even though she only saw his eyes. 'Hurry, get me outta here!'

'Non…'

'What?' she was not expecting that answer.

'Non…' it answered again.

'What the? You don't' get it do you.' Rogue went to the tiny window and pressed herself against the door. She stared at those eyes into hers. 'Get me out of here before Apocalypse comes!'

'Non…'

'WHAT!' she screamed in anger.

'Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Temper management. Never knew y' were so temperamental before.' The voice answered. Rogue could sense that he was smiling but she couldn't see his face.

'No Time For Your Teases Now!' Rogue yelled further. 'Just Get Me Out Of Here! Honestly, Can't You THINK!'

He laughed at Rogue's reaction. The laugh… it was different.

'Hey, I never thought I will have met y' in your younger days.'

'huh?' Rogue replied and arched an eyebrow.

'Guess y' are still the same person I know but just that you're more emotional.'

This made Rogue even more confused. Well of course she's the same person! She is Rogue.

'Whoa, never knew y' were a Goth either.'

What! He's checking her out right now! It is definitely not the time now. She felt like exploding any second. She clenched her teeth and growled.

'What's wrong? Aren't y' glad t' see your Son?' 'so-called' Remy answered charmingly yet with a pinch of disbelief. But something told her that he wanted to say that intentionally.

'S…Son?' She was curious and freaked. She stood there silent for a moment. 'That's Impossible! I Have No Son!'

'Tsk…tsk…tsk…denial talk, mom!' the voice said calmly but stressed on the 'mom' word.

'Mom? What do you mean?' Rogue was desperate now when the voice turned his heel away. 'Hey! Wait! Let me Out Of here!'

She still couldn't see his face thought. Alright, it's time to take measurements. She'll punch the door down. She hurled her hand into a fist, preparing for the hit.

'Oh and…' the voice came back once more. 'If I were y', I'll stay in the cell of y'rs. Guards will take turn t' do their duty and it's pretty hard t' pass through the security system. Bye Mom.'

She unclenched her fists. He was right, the guard seemed pretty tough. Rogue wanted to sneak away secretly anyway. She just had to wait for the right time…Meanwhile, she needed some planning and some rest. She'll strike when it's time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'It's Done!' Forge shouted triumphantly. 'And it works!'

The rescuers were ready. Forge had created strap-on metallic watches. It had a bright red button on top and a small display screen at the bottom where they could see the time and which date they could adjust to.

'Bout' time. Let's go.' Remy said eagerly. The faster the better anyway.

'Not so fast Gumbo.' Logan commanded. 'Instructions are important.'

Remy rolled his eyes. He wanted to see Rogue NOW!

The Professor wheeled in with Storm and Beast. 'Okay team, I see that you're all ready. But first, a quick word with all of you.'

When the Professor meant 'brief', it won't be brief at all. Trust me. So all the X men sat on the floor.

'Alright, the aim of this mission is to rescue Rogue and destroy whatever Apocalypse's planning.' Storm said. 'Now, instructions on how to use the devices. Forge…'

Forge stepped in, 'Alright, these watches are to open time portals. So far, there are only two watches. And a warning to you, these watches will need a lot of power to time travel hence absorbing all its energy.'

Kitty raised her hand. 'So we're like not going directly to the future?'

'Errrr…you will manage but the watches need to cool down for days.' Forge stated. 'Maybe weeks. So use one watch at a time. To set the time, use the side buttons to set.'

Forge held one of the watches and showed the buttons. 'Press this big red button to activate the portal. That's all I have to say.' He sat down on the floor.

'Thank you Forge.' Beast greeted. 'Right, so Logan will be accompanying all of you to the future. Me, Storm, Forge and the professor will be in the control room searching for details and helping you out.'

'Don't worry. We'll be in touch.' The professor slightly smiled. 'Meanwhile, good luck finding Rogue. Hope you'll be well team.'

Forge handed Logan and Scott the two watches and small ear pieces to contact the professor. He led everyone to an open space in the field.

'_I'm comin' cherie…'_ that was what filled Remy's head.

'Alright, I've set the date to 9 years into the future. This will send you to the hearts of New York.' Forge was explaining to Logan and Scott. 'Alright, we're all set to go.'

The professor, Storm and Beast stayed in the garage in case the portal explodes. 'Good luck team!' Storm waved.

Colossus saw Kitty's long face. 'What's wrong?' Kitty shrugged, lowering her head. 'It's nothing. I'm just like wondering if all of us will make it back…' Colossus held her chin up to see his face and smiled. 'We all will come back with Rogue. Safe and sound.'

Kitty wiped away her tears. 'Thanks Pete. Oh like hold on!' Kitty called to her team mates. She dragged Jean along with her. They went and hugged the remaining men good bye.

'Professor…' Jean said into the professor's ear while hugging him. 'Take care.'

The professor smiled. 'You too Jean. All of you.'

'Are we ready?' Remy asked impatiently.

Logan decided to use his watch first. A big portal opened with one push of a button. It was like a black hole sucking anything along its path. The X men stepped into the portal slowly, one by one. Kitty waved to the four remaining left and the portal finally closed.

'May success be with them.' Storm lowered her head..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Ouff!_

Kitty was the last one to enter the portal. With just one step, she's in a different dimension. 'Hey guys, we're…' She was dumb-founded like everyone else when she saw dusty red skies, scattered grounds and the once grand New York city which turned to ruins.

Only one of six buildings were not that badly damaged. There were slight winds and the ground were cracked. There were no trees or anything living except them fo course. 'Oh My God!' Kitty clamped her hands to her mouth.

'How could have done all this?' Jean got out of her trance.

They were standing near the Liberty statue which once stood there in grandeur. All was left was her head lying on the ground. There was no lake or sea. It was just dry land. Wolverine checked his watch multiple times. 'Are you sure we're in the right time zone?' Scott asked him.

Wolverine frowned and then replied. 'Yes shades, it is the right time.'

'Whoa, whoever had done this must have been very destructive.' Remy commented. The X men looked around unsure. This can't be New York.

Then Remy saw a silhouette around the not so badly damaged building's corner. It knew he had seen it. Remy squinted to see a clearer image. The figure stood there standing upright. He couldn't see her face though.

'A femme?' Remy questioned himself. The shadow looked like a teenage girl with a slender body, long hair tied into a pony tail and two bangs which framed her face.

'Rogue?'

Before Remy knew it, he dashed towards the figure. The shadow knew it was seen ran deeper into the building blocks. 'ROGUE! Cher!'

'Comrade!' the Russian giant ran after him in thunderous footsteps. Kurt leaped over Piotr and gestured to the rest of the team. 'Let's Go!' The team was again lead by Wolverine. 'Ah swear to kill that Cajun if he keeps wanderin' off lakne that!'

The figure was fast but not as fast as Remy. He knew she was getting tired and was slowing down. 'Rogue! Stop!' Remy called again but she never stopped. What's wrong with her? She was panting heavily.

He was drawing closer. Finally, he pounced on her. 'Ahhhh!' He fell on top of her andshe wasfacing him. He could feel her struggling for breath. He clamped her arms and legs with his weight. 'Cherie, why are y'…' He stopped and laid there, eyes wide open.

That wasn't his cherie. 'Let go of meh ya heavy lump!' the girl said in a monotonous voice. The girl was young at least around 15. She looked like Rogue from a far. She had auburn hair and two dark blue bangs that hung down her face. She had that accent and skin. She wore a black suit with streaks of dark blue that formed across her chest.

_Must be Rogue's twin._ Remy thought until he saw her eyes. It was red on black like HIS. The girl who was in a struggle stared into his eyes shocked as well. Then the whole team had arrived. 'Cajun! How dare ya run…who's that?' Logan asked curiously. 'Rogue?'

'That's not my sister!' Kurt exclaimed. 'She looks the same except the bangs and EYES?' He was also in a shocked state when he saw her eyes.

'Does this eye thing spread?' Kitty asked Remy curiously.

'Let meh go freak!' the girl snapped in the same tone.

'Non, until y' tell m' where's Rogue.' Remy replied.

'Let meh go!' her voice was a little stressed now.

'Non, where's Rogue?' Remy snapped. No more Mr Nice Guy.

'Ya never will find her…' the girl hissed into his ear. 'What ya lookin' for's not here…' 'Shut up!' Remy snapped.

Some were shocked of his reaction. They never seen his so angry before especially not to a woman. 'We can do this all night! Where's ROGUE!" Remy shouted angrily.

Suddenly nets were tossed down the building tops of both sides. (Unrecked sites of course) The nets send all the X men to the ground. 'Scott!' Jean yelled. Scott landed on top of her like a shield. 'Don't worry Jean. I'm here. Use your powers and juice us outta here!' Jean raised her arm and tried to fling the heavy net away. Then…. _ZAPPP!_

'JEAN!' Kurt screamed. He was in the same net with them with Wolverine. Wolverine sniffed around and finally said. 'Don't Use Ya Powers! It's a maagnetic field that enable us to use our powers!'

_ZAPPP!_ 'KATHAY!' it was Colossus's turn to yell when Kitty tried to phrase through the nets. She fell onto the ground with smoke escaping. 'Thanks for the alert Logan…' she moaned.

Remy was trapped in his own net with the girl. 'Merde! What's happening?' Remy asked. The girl smirked. 'Thay're here…'

Then, another female figure descended gracefully from the building tops. The figure also had a good figure but with long swishy red hair. Her hand must have been pressing down onto the nets. As the figure grew closer, she was recognized. Scott gasped. 'J…J…JEAN?'

Jean and the team also gasped. This Jean looked older and more beautiful. She wore a fitting black suit which had no sleeves. She had cupped gloves and two 'X' marked shoulder protector and belt. She was showing the merciless look.

Remy gulped. Jean? What is SHE dong here? Soon, four more figures came leaping off from the building top. Four manly figures surrounded the X men at the corners. Then, two more figures appeared. One short woman and giant man surrounded them from behind. They were surrounded. They can only escape from the front.

Soon, the front was also blocked by two more figures. One was a woman and a man. Remy gasped when he saw a white haired woman and a muscular man wearing visors. 'Storm? Cyclops?'

Scott was just as shocked. Jean clamped a hand to her mouth. 'S…s...sscott?' This Scott was more muscular and taller. He had dark blue visors and his fringe was pulled backwards. He wore a black suit with a 'Y' shaped slash and combat boots unlike Storm who wore more elegantly.

Her hair was curled in a neat way and wore a plain suit that always came with the 'X' belt. She wore a elegant cape that split at the ends. She also wore matching soft leather boots that reached up to her thighs.

The two figures from the back were obviously Colossus and Kitty. One was still as giant as ever and the other still as short. Colossus was much stronger and bigger in size who wore the sleeve-less black suit that had a slash that connected to the belt. This Kitty was more mature looking and had cut her hair short. She wore the same black suit but with quarter sleeves. The top was a midriff and pants with lots of pockets.

The four figures that stood at the sides stepped into the light. One of them was Kurt. He was still blue but more muscular and mature looking. He wore a red on black suit and a 'X' badge pinned onto his suit.

The other three were unknown. All of them were teenage boys, all with auburn hair. They wore identical black suits but of different color just like the girl who was with Remy. The boy with fringe laid to the back wore dark green while one with a cool cut had tied his long tuff of hair tied into a pleat was wearing maroon. The other who had Remy's hair style looked the oldest of the three wore yellow.

The shocking part was, they all had the same pair of eyes the girl had. Red on black like Remy's. Something fishy was going on. This might be an illusion or something.

'Let her go.' The boy had Remy's hair style finally spoke in an angry voice. 'Let her go NOW!'

Remy had no choice but to listen. He loosen her grip on her and she crawled out under the net the 'fake' Jean was lifting. She phrased through the ground and up again. The 'real' Kitty was shocked. Wasn't that her power?

'This is like so confusing…' she said to the 'real' Colossus who was on top of her. 'What place is this!' 'Stay calm Kitty…' the 'real' Jean assured. 'These might be just illusions.'

The other Jean had touched the ground. She held onto the other Cyclops's arm. The girl had rejoined with the group. The three boys hugged her. It was very likely that they were brothers and sister.

'You should be ashamed of yourself to wander off like that!' one of the boys shouted. The girl crossed her arms and huffed in annoyance. She pushed out of her brother's grasps.

'Get a life!' she yelled sarcastically. For a second there, Remy thought it was Rogue.

'Look what we've got here…' another womanly figure came out of the dark behind the 'fake' Storm. The voice was gentle yet quite sexy.

Wolverine was finally shocked. So were all the X men who were in the nets.

'More shape shifters…'

A woman in the twenties appeared. She had fair skin and green emerald eyes that can take one's breath away. She had one white streak falling down her face and the other tucked behind her ear. The rest of her auburn hair was tied into a long pony tail.

This figure was also tall and very fit. She wore a trench coat which covered a black suit of hers. The suit was also black but it was a shoulder-off design that could see her cleavage. She had a chocker that had an 'X' on it. She was beautiful yet very recognizable.

'Rogue!' Remy yelled. He raised his head to look up to her. She wasn't smiling at all. She was rather dull. That was one of the differences. She was all along quite dull but not that dull. Another difference was that she grew out of her gothic ways and this Rogue was more womanly.

'Darling, we found one of them stalking Regina.' The 'fake' Storm said in a sweet voice. 'But she's alright now.'

Rogue nodded and looked at the girl with dark blue streaks. 'Regina, we'll talk bout' this later.' She said in a calm voice. Regina gave an angry look and rolled her eyes and mumbled 'it's not lakne mah fault.'

'What do we do with these shape shifters, Scott?' the 'fake' Jean asked the 'fake' Scott. He rubbed his chin.

'What!' the 'real' Jean screamed. 'SHAPE SHIFTERS! That's preposterous!'

'Shut up fakie!' the boy in pleats yelled at her. Jean was taken aback.

'Rogue, any ideas?' the 'fake' Scott asked.

This Rogue didn't make eye contact with Remy. Remy was so desperately waiting for that. 'No, it's up to you and Storm. You two are the boss anyway.'

With that she turned away, not even looking at Remy. 'Rogue! Wait! It's me! Remy!' Remy shouted as loud as he could. The four mutants who hadtheir eyes glaring at him.

Rogue didn't turn around and just kept walking. 'Rogue! Rogue!' Remy yelled some more. No one told him to keep quiet. The 'fake' Storm, Scott and Jean looked at him in pity. Rogue still continued walking.

Remy stretched his arm. 'Cherie! Mon cher! Don't go…'

Rogue finally stopped and slowly turned around. Remy was desperate and dropped his head on the ground. 'cherie…it's all m' fault fer leavin' y'…I'm sorry…'

'You have gone too far!' the boy with his fringe laid back yelled. 'Mom, don't listen to him! He's lying! Don't let the shape shifters seduce you again!'

He took out a dagger from his pocket and was ready to plunge it into Remy's heart. He held it up high in the air. Remy was gonna die. He's not gonna see his cherie in peace. She wasn't even doing anything about it. He closed his eyes and tears becameflowing down his face.

'I'm sorry cherie…' he mumbled loud enough for Rogue to hear. 'I had proven t' be useless t' y'.'

'Gumbo!' Logan was heard yelling his name.

'Comrade!' Colossus yelled as well. 'Don't hurt him!'

_**Stab!**_

_**Cling!**_

End chapter.

* * *

That's all for now. Remy's gonna die… ohhh…The question everyone's asking. 'Is Remy going to die?'

'Why isn't Rogue paying attention to him?'

'Are they even real?'

'Is the real Rogue going to escape from Apocalypse?'

'Why do the three new recruits and new villain call her Mom?'

'Is there something connected to those four that made them have Remy's eyes?'

Find out next chapter. Suspense is dwelling in the air. Seriously, I want at least 3 reviews to continue this story. The same goes with the other stories I've written as well. If not, I'll never continue till I get what I want.

Please oh please oh please! Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3:Revealed Part 1 Loving You

Hey,thanks for the reviews but then I'm raising the standards so Iwon't continue unless I get at least 5 reviews.That's the deal if you want the continuation of the story.

The last chapter ended with a cliff hanger. Hehehe…Don't worry. No more for now, all truth will be revealed. Those four unusual kids with Remy's eyes and the sudden appearance of the 'Fake' X men. Oh, and before you go… here's what I've promised.

* * *

Previously: 

'Don't listen to him, mom!' the boys with his fringe laid to the back yelled as he took out a dagger from his pocket. 'It might be an illusion or maybe an another shape shifter again!'

Remy stared long and hard. He was gonna die when his cherie hadn't got a clue about him. 'I'm sorry cher…'

'Gumbo!' Logan was heard yelling his name.

'No! Remy!' Colossus's turn to yell.

Stab!

**Chapter 3: Revealed (part 1)-Loving you**

_**Stab!**_

_**Cling!**_

Remy opened his eyes hoping to find blood gushing out from his chest and agonizing pain. Instead, he saw Rogue standing in front of him. She was furious and knife blade was held in her hands. Remy saw droplets of blood dropping in front of his eyes.

The boy's eyes were wide. He was shocked. The dagger was in his mother's hands and he had hurt her. He had never seen his mother so furious in his entire life. Rogue flinched several times and knife blade still in her hand.

Then, she just tossed the knife to the wall. _Whiz!_ One side of the wall collapsed. Several of the X men were shocked as well.

'Romeo…' Rogue stared at the boy and to her bleeding hand, then turned to everyone else. 'All of you, let them go.'

'What!' the 'fake' Scott yelled. 'They're dangerous. Look what have they done to you!'

Rogue's eyes welled with tears. 'No…' she dropped to her knees to see Remy. She touched his face gently.

'Mom?' Regina asked. 'Who's that?'

Rogue shook her head as she stared at Remy. 'swamp rat…' she mumbled those words for him. Remy smiled and looked up to her. 'Jean! Take those nets off.'

'But…they're…are you sure?' 'fake' Jean was hesitating. It's not like everyday Rogue instructed anyone. Rogue got up and raised her hands.

'Alright then, I'll do it.' Slowly the nets had risen up into the air. All the other X men got up immediately. Rogue then tossed the nets up to the red sky and then, red beams came out of her eyes. The nets were destroyed.

'Those… are my powers!' this Scott yelled. 'What's going on? Replicas of us getting older, this Rogue having new powers, accused being shape shifters,four kids who have Remy's eyes? We need to know the truth now!'

Rogue helped Remy up. 'Remy, are you alright?'

Remy tried to retain balance. 'M' think so cherie…' He smiled at her. He was glad that Rogue was by his side once again. But there was something different about this Rogue.

Rogue laughed and beamed back at him. 'Cherie huh? I kinda haven't heard that for a long time…' Remy was really confused now.

'Why would that be?' Remy asked.

Rogue smiled more. 'Remy, I miss you so much. You've finally came back to me!' Tears began flowing down her cheeks. She was crying out of happiness. Thefour kids stared dumb struck. They had never seen their mother so happy before.

Storm(there's only one right now) sighed and smiled as she saw Rogue and Remy again. Wolverine came to her. He sniffed and sniffed. Storm realized he was sniffing her out. Storm blushed.

'Urmm…Logan dear, you can stop that now.' Storm said awkwardly. Logan stopped and had confirmed this was not an illusion.

'Sure Storm but there's a lot of explaining ta do!' He crossed his arms.

Kitty and Colossus stared at the older them. Kitty tilted her head and so did the other. Colossus stared at himself long and hard. He reached his gigantic arm and pinched the other Colossus's nose.

'Ouch!' the Colossus yelled clutching to his nose. 'I'm not a hologram!'

'Hello Jean, Scott.' The older Jean said to the younger Jean and Scott.

The younger Jean and Scott were slightly frightened. 'What's going on? Is this real?' Jean asked carefully.

The older two glanced at each other and nodded. 'It's a complicated story and we need to know yours as well.' The older Scott said.

'Life had changed.'the older Jean said while clutching both her hands to her chest. She then looked at Rogue and Remy. 'I have never seen her so happy in a long time.'

'Really?'the younger Jean asked curiously. The older Jean nodded. 'Oh yes.'

'Rogue continued caressing Remy's cheek. It was like seeing your long lost husband again. 'Remy, I can't believe it. You're here and you still look the same as before. Didn't you age at all?' Rogue asked while staring into his eyes.

Remy was really unsure now. He held the bleeding hand. No more blood! What? There was a lot gushing out before! Rogue seemed as if she had read his mind. 'Remy, I still have some psyche in me. Where have you been?'

Before Remy could answer, Rogue pressed her lips against his. They drew into a passionate kiss. Remy cupped her face as she placed her arms around his shoulders. Logan growled. Before he could stop them, Storm blocked his way.

'You're not going any where, hon.' Storm said in a sweet voice. Logan growled more. 'That is despicable! I never want Rogue to be with Gumbo!'

Storm jabbed him hard in his chest. 'You look here. I have never seen Rogue this happy before! Don't ruin the scene as her father!'

Father? Since when he was officially her father? Storm pressed her finger against his lips. 'Not now hon. We'll talk about this later in the underground cave.'

They finally stopped. Rogue was still smiling. She buried her head into his chest. Remy wrapped his arm around her. He was still wondering about everything else. What did she meant by 'didn't you age at all'?

'Cherie…' he finally spoke. Rogue looked up. 'What do y' mean by this?'

Remy felt the emotion in her. She let go of him and took a few steps backwards. 'You mean, you're not...' She stood there silently.

'Oui, I am Remy but…'

'Oh no…' Rogue lowered her head. 'You are but…' She dropped to her knees again and cried once more. Remy went to her and bent down. 'Cherie, what's wrong? I've come t' take y' back. Back t' the mansion.'

Rogue shook her head. 'The only problem is, there is no mansion.'

'What?' Remy exclaimed.

'You came to the future.' Rogue said and she hugged him again. 'At least you came.'

'Lets go back. This is not a good place to be discussing about these.' Storm gestured. Rogue nodded. Everyone including the younger X men followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(From now, I'll bracket the older X men (O) to avoid confusion.)

'Where are we like going?' Kitty asked Kitty(O). She(O) turned to her. 'You'll see.'

They were headed up to the cliffs. The place where the mansion stood. Not any more. Now all was left was a barren land. Only some building remained.

'Holy, vhat happened here?' Kurt asked.

'Terrible thing had been happening.' Kurt(O) replied. 'Ever since Apocalypse had dominated this earth.'

'Really?' Remy asked as he followed the team. Rogue held onto his hand. He could see that Rogue was happy but the three kids behind her were not. They just kept silent and stared at him.

'Cherie?' Remy asked. Rogue turned to him. 'Yes swampy?'

'Who them be?' He gestured to the three of them. Rogue walked into the damaged building with no complete walls. All were destroyed. She started to step around the area in circles like she was looking for some kind of trap door. _Swish! _Then, a metal door from the ground zoomed out of nowhere. It was dark inside.

Kitty(O) took Kitty's hand. 'Come on! We're phrasing in!'

'To where?' Kitty asked alarmed.

'Now grabbed Colossus's hand.' She said.

'Which Colossus hand?' Kitty asked further. Kitty(O) started phrasing in. Kitty grabbed Colossus(O) hand and he grabbed the other Colossus hand. All four of them had phrased through the ground.

'Ready?' Kurt (O) asked while pointing thumbs up. 'Take Scott and Jean with you. The younger one.' Kurt shrugged nervously. Kurt placed his hand onto Jean and Scott. Kurt(O) took his hand and teleported underground with Kitty.

'Where are we going?' Remy asked. Rogue took his hand. She was showing a serious look now. Just a few minutes ago, she was kissing him and then now she turned all serious. There's something she isn't telling him.

Regina and the three boys stood at a corner.One of the boysgrabbed two of the other boys hand. 'Come on Reggie. You can phrase down.' Regina placed her hands on their shoulders and they started sinking to the ground.

'Whoa.' Remy gasped. 'How did she?'

'Not now.' Rogue interrupted. 'Dad, can you follow us?' Rogue was talking to Logan. Storm, Remy, Jean and Scott were left. 'We're going down.'

Rogue plunged into the hole. Logan, Storm, Scott(O) followed behind her. Jean (O) obviously need not jump. 'Are you coming Remy?' she asked sweetly.

Remy blinked several times. 'Urrr…like I have a choice anyway.' He leaped into the mysterious door on the ground. He found himself sliding on a metal tube. It came with some twist and turns. He expected the 'place' to be quite deep underground.

_Oufff!_

He flat on the ground. He felt something cold pressed against his face. Metal? He slowly got up and saw heavily build metal walls. Metal doors were swishing everywhere. Many teenagers were happily chatting along. There were many security panels everywhere. The ceiling was arched and it wasn't a wide corridor. The teenagers turned to a corner. There was nothing but walls.

_Swish!_

Then, at least three doors slid open. All the three teens went inside. It was a bedroom! Remy scratched his head. 'This is confusing…'

Then suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed him from behind. He found Rogue poking her head out of the wall. She was using Kitty's powers. How did she even had those powers?

'Enough looking?' Rogue questioned which followed with a smirk. 'Come on sugah!' She grabbed Remy by his shoulders and phrased him to the opposite side.

Remy fell on his butt. 'Ouch!' he landed on…metal again. Rogue giggled melodiously. 'Oww…poor baby Cajun.' she mocked.

'Yea I know, where are we?' Remy questioned. He looked up and saw a room filled with all the people from before. Scotts and Jeans were seated among themselves and so were the Colossuses, Kitties and Kurts. Storm was seated next to Wolverine. There were two empty seats next to them. It was meant for him and Rogue.

They took their seats. Storm rested her elbows on the table. 'Now, what happened? Why are you here?' Storm were asking the younger X men.

'We came to the future in peace. Don't get us wrong.' Scott stood up on behalf of the X men. Logan stood up as well.

'What was Shades tryin' ta say was that we're on a rescue mission.' Logan crossed his arms.

'On a mission?' Jean(O)questioned. 'Why do you need to come to the future? Do you know by coming to the future you'll disrupt your future lives and mostly cost your lives.'

'We're here to rescue Rogue!' Remy instantly got up and slammed his palm on the table. The room was silent. All were staring at Remy. Someone tugged his sleeve. Rogue looked at him curiously.

'What is there to rescue? I'm here.' Rogue said. Remy grabbed her arm and dragged her to the door.

'Okay mission done let's go!' he yelled. Rogue wriggled out of his grip.

'What are you doing?' Rogue asked.

'What's going on? Rogue is with us!' Storm raised her voice slightly.

'What?' Remy yelled. 'What has Apocalypse done to you? All this? It's an illusion!' He grabbed Rogue and drew her to face him. 'This is a lie! It is All a lie!'

Rogue looked frightened. 'Sugah…'

'Let her go!' one of the boys in the maroon yelled. He stood in his battle pose. Suddenly, he had a metal body covering him like Colossus's power.

'Enough Rich! I know what you want.' She smiled at Remy. 'It's Apocalypse isn't it.' Rogue dragged him to the door. She turned to the wandering eyes staring at her.

'Jean(O), you know about this. You had read their minds. Now you and Storm go to the explanation while I do mine.' Jean(O)understood at once. Rogue gave a slight smile and waved. 'Richard, Regina, Rick and Romeo. Come with me.'

She turned to the four kids. They nodded and followed. Rogue led Remy into a door and into a bedroom. She led the four kids in. The metal door shut itself.

'Remy, there's a lot of explaining to do.' Rogue stared at him. Remy stood there silently. 'Alright, sugah, these are my kids…'

'Kids?' Remy questioned immediately. 'Since when you gotten married?'

Rogue placed a finger on his lips. 'Shhssshhh, like I said, lots of explaining. Meet Romeo.'

Romeo was the one in with a laid back fringe and wore a dark green suit. He came forward with pride. He smirked just like how Remy did. Remy could see he had been building muscles compared to the other two boys. Romeo also had the most charming face he ever met. (No one can compare to Remy. Don't worry) He's probably the oldest.

Rogue cleared her throat. 'He's the youngest of the five.' Romeo stopped smirking and lowered his head. Remy was shocked for a minute there when he saw this grown up man shrunk into a kid of 14.

'He's 14 years old this year and his favorite power is shape shifting.' Rogue went to Remy and whispered. 'He likes deceiving others you see. He's quite a charmer like you.'

'About the stabbing part,'Romeo lowered his head nervously. 'I'm sorry. I just didn't...'

'It's okay petite.' Remy bend down on his knees to meet his face. 'Trying to be a strong man huh? I can give y' some tips.' He winked and showed thumbs up. 'From the best.'

Rogue rolled her eyes. Romeo grinned. 'Alright then! Hey mom, can I see him some time?' Rogue smiled. She had never seen her children so sociable before especially not to strangers.

Rogue stopped and went to the girl with dark blue streaks. Remy could see that she was a Goth. The make-up was quite prominent. She huffed as if she wasn't interested. She rolled those red on black eyes of hers. 'Yea, hi can ah go now?'

Rogue pulled Regina to her side. 'This is Regina. She's 16 this year. She's quite quiet at times. She doesn't like using her powers much but…'

'Of course not!' Regina snapped. 'And ah have every reason not ta! These powers are disgusting! It's a curse!' She growled and stepped out of the door in anger. Rogue sighed.

Remy saw her hurt expression. 'I'm sorry sugah. She's just like this to everyone.' Remy lifted her chin to see his face. 'It's okay cherie.'

Rogue sighed and turned the boys with a pleat tied to the back. 'This is Richard. He's 19 right now and his favored power is controlling magnetism like Magneto's and using Colossus's power.'

Richard bowed. 'Bonjour.' He grinned. Remy felt a jolt coming under his trench coat. His Bo staff just swung into Richard's hands. 'See what I mean?' He returned it to Remy.

'Whoa…'that was what he could say.

'And this is…Raque or Rick. He's 20 years old and he's the oldest of the five. His favorite power is…practically all of them.' Rick smiled and waved. Zoom! He was behind Remy now.

'Super speed! Nice!' Remy exclaimed. Rick laughed and took of a hand waiting for a handshake. 'Hey, nice to meet y'…' He was hesitating for a name to call. 'Mister…'

'It's Dad to all of you.' Rogue said. The three boys turn into shock.

'Ddddad?' Romeo exclaimed.

'Like I said, lots of explaining to do.' Rogue ruffled Romeo's hair gently.

Remy was shocked as well. That explains the resemblance. 'Cherie, but how? If y' have kids, why am I not here?'

Rogue stood there silent for a moment. Then tears began streaming down her eyes. She started to cry again. Remy went over and comfort her. He turned to his 'children'.

'I think it's best if y' all leave it t' me and your mom for a sec.' Remy said in a most fatherly voice. 'Will it b' okay?'

The oldest, Rick nodded and led the other two outside of the room. Rogue cried silently. She tried to speak but her voice sounded muffled. Remy hugged her. 'I don't understand. Why are y' cryin cher?'

Rogue wiped her tears away. 'Well, you see Remy.' She turned away from Remy. 'many things had happened 9 years ago. I was 19 then and now I'm 28 years old.'

'What? Why are your,' Remy corrected himself. 'Our kids so old! The oldest should be 9 years old by now!' Rogue sniffed.

'It's complicated.'

'And where's the other kid?' Remy asked further. Suddenly, he felt that he shouldn't ask too many questions. Rogue began dropping to her knees. She cried harder than ever when she heard 'the other kid'. Remy gulped. He was so not being himself to day.

'Cherie.' He bent down. 'If y're not ready, let's not talk bout this.'

'No. I must handle the truth.' Rogue slowly sat on her bed. 'Apocalypse had kidnapped me 9 years ago.' Remy sat beside her. He wanted her to feel comfortable.

'And that led you and the X men here to the future. But things before wasn't like this. Apocalypse didn't bring me to the future, he did it all in that year. He wanted to do some ritual on me. He knew I had all the psyche he needed.'

'All the powers, he brought me out of the dark for maybe at least 2 weeks. He then brought me to a dome like he planted before but this time, it was a temple inside.' Rogue held back several tears and continued.

'It was a ritual to give him five kids with all the powers blended into five. All of them were suppose to assist him to dominate the earth. All I remembered was a bright red glass eye shining at me.'

'And then, before Apocalypse could finish the ritual, You came in.'

Remy blinked back several times. This was unbelievable.

'And you had destroyed his plans. His ritual was complete but made me give your children instead, not Apocalypse's. I wasn't pregnant okay. The children just came out with one flash of light. They were maybe at least 6 years old.'

Rogue finally stopped crying. It was very awkward to cry in front of a younger man especially when you're 28 years old. She took several deep breathes and continued.

'Apocalypse had finally managed to dominate this earth. That could explain the surroundings. He tried to destroy as many humans as possible but most of them are safe. Thanks to the Professor and Mister Mcoy. Their deeds will never be forgotten. They had sacrificed their lives to save me and to save the world and they died. Just like that.'

'Apocalypse couldn't dominate the world single handedly even with his right hand man Mesmero. Until one day, he had swiped our third child away from good.'

Rogue paused. She clamped her hand to her mouth. She couldn't control herself. Tears just started streaming down once more. 'Ryan was just 18 and he just turned to the dark side. Now with his assistance, Apocalypse had summoned the dark knights to roam the earth. He had extraordinary powers that Ry.'

_Oh, poor cherie. She must have suffered so much._ Remy thought.

'Oh yes, I did suffer a lot.' Rogue replied. She had read his thoughts. But how?'

'I can relocate all my psyche now. I'm still stuck with Carol's powers but I can manage a few.' Rogue answered.

'Apocalypse's first attempt to made me bear five of his children was destroyed so…' Rogue paused and then continued again. 'He went to try his second attempt. He went back to the past and captured me again. He still need more power to control the earth. That's why you're here. You need to rescue her, I mean Me! And this time, you will have to destroy Apocalypse forever.'

Remy shrugged. 'I'm up to it!' Remy said forcefully. 'Let's bring in reinforcements. I want to see myself. I will set out with the younger X men to safe the future.'

Rogue placed her hand on his shoulder. She sniffed and sobbed. Was it something he said? 'No, it's just that…'Remy listened carefully. Rogue was just giving too much suspense.

Finally, she spoke.

'You died…'

'What?' Remy dug his ears. Did he heard correctly? Honestly, he must be too exhausted.

Silence...

'I beg your pardon?' Remy asked again. Rogue shook her head and clamped her hand to her mouth.

'You clearly heard what I said, sugah.'

There was a slight pause. Remy dug his ears even harder. He was playing dumb. Seriously, is he feeling himself today? Rogue turned away from him. Remy stared in disbelief. Rogue snapped out of her sorrow and said in the most sorrowful voice.

'You... just Died.'

_End of Chapter._

_

* * *

_

Hehehe, it maybe a little confusing but it will all be clear in the next chapter. And sorry for no briefing of the new OCs yet but I think I'll do it in the next chapter.

If there is… I want **at least five reviews** to continue this chapter. I sorry but it will be this way. Five review. Yes more no less. Sorry!

Anyway, sneak preview. The younger Rogue and Ryan will be mostly featured in the next chappie. She's planning to escape. Will she make it? Or will she end up in deeper trouble again? Find out.


	4. Chapter 4:Revealed Part 2 Dark Times

Hey, sorry for the late story. Hope I haven't lost my touch on writing as I haven't written one for so long already.

I promised to give the info of the Five new kids. This is the confirmed data so if there were any different descriptions in the previous chapters, it's wrong. These are 100 reliable.

* * *

Name: Rick Raque Lebeau, the oldest of the five-practically the wisest) 

Age: 20

Nickname: Rick-is preferred who knows why

Eyes: Red on Black

Power: super speed, optic blast, super strength and invulnerability

Hair: Fringe laid to the back, auburn

Suit: Dark green

Character: Mature in thinking, intelligent, well mannered, understanding and protective of his siblings just like what big brother's do. He's very caring and has a potential leadership skills. Can be quite demanding at times.

Loves: Taking care of his siblings and love ones, anything sporty and ball room dancing.

* * *

Name: Richard Lebeau –second child-The Egoist) 

Age: 19

Nickname: Rich(He does want to be rich anyway)

Power: metal transformation, magnetismn, super strength, and healing factor.

Hair: long auburn hair, cool cut, hair tied to the back in pleat form

Suit: Maroon

Character: Friendly, outgoing, can be rather outspoken. Very sociable and can be quite fierce a warrior. Can be quite inconsiderate.

Loves: Studying French, discovering more about his powers, and cooking.

* * *

Name: Ryan Lebeau- third child, most powerful of the five) 

Age: 18

Nickname: Ryan or Ry

Power: Telekinesis, telepathy, teleportation, and geological manipulation (Lance's)

Hair: fringe parted, short auburn hair

Suit: black with armor of steel. A watch on his wrist (you'll come to that later) and combat boots

Character: Maybe on the dark side but can be quite caring and diligent. Calm, informative, and argumentative but still have a loving side to it. Joins the dark side because…you'll find out later.

Loves: Playing cool and to fight, fighting for what is right. Loves drawing sketches.

* * *

Name: Regina Lebeau, fourth child-The Goth) 

Age: 16

Nickname: Reggie

Power: corporal intangibility(Kitty's), weather manipulation, hex power

Hair: auburn with dark blue streaks at the sides like Rogue's

Suit: Dark Blue

Character: Quiet, goth like. Can produce snide remarks. But she's is loving and gallant. She speaks to what she believes and to what is right.

Loves: Being alone, singing and reading books.

* * *

Name: Romeo Lebeau-youngest child-The Trickster) 

Age: 14

Nickname: Romeo

Power: Shape shifting, control flame, kinetically charge any item (Remy's) and flight

Hair: Like Remy's but slightly laid back

Suit: Yellow

Character: All traits just like Remy himself. Young but can be rather charming and persuasive. Sometimes takes things too seriously. Can be quite carefree.

Loves: Shape shifting into an older and HOT version of himself

* * *

In this chapter, you'll meet three more new villains. There's OCs as mentioned in the last chapter, the Dark Knights. But if the word doesn't ring a bell, keep reading in this chapter. Rogue will be escaping from the weird place. 

Get a chance to meet Ryan Lebeau, the third child of Rogue and Remy. Meet the short appearance of Mesmero and see the anger of Apocalypse to it full limits. Will Rogue ever escape back to Remy's arms? Will she even survive?

* * *

**Seeing Double:**

**Chapter 4: Revealed (part2)-Dark Times**

Rogue sat at the cell door quietly. The mysterious guard stood there motionless. Sometimes she wondered when they would ever do something interesting.

She stared at the cell. Rogue had been in there for solid two days and still no barging in of doors or any invasion. The X men were not here to rescue her. Rogue grew impatient everyday. Where are they?

Though of the solid two days in the barren cell, 'Remy' kept paying frequent visits. She still couldn't understand what was wrong with him. He tends to avoid all her questions.

She peered through the tiny window. The guard stood there as always. There was something weird about this one. Although covered with mostly armor and armed with a spear, Rogue had a lot of suspicions about the guards.

That was not what she just observed; these guards disappear shortly every two hours to end their shift. Soon, the next guard will walk in.

Rogue stared at the current guard. She looked carefully and tried not to blink often. She didn't want to miss any details out. As she stared from top to bottom, she saw…fur. A pair of fury paws were folding the spear.

The guard knew he was watched so he turned around. Rogue found herself speech-less especially when…

'What cha looking at rat.'

Rogue found herself looking at a pair of green cat eyes staring back at her. A cat in a human form? The feline had the purring sound when she spoke. The cat was light brown and fury.

Rogue hated cats, big time. She took a few steps backwards in disgust. The cat purred and took off her helmet to reveal shiny locks of black hair falling past her shoulders. When do cats look that good?

'What are you?' Rogue asked curiously.

'Felina, guardian of death. Half cat half human.' The cat answered. 'My mission is to stay on guard so that sneaky rats like you won't escape against My Lord's will.' She pointed her spear towards Rogue.

'Why do you even do all this?' Rogue questioned. 'Don't you wanna drink milk instead of doing this tedious work?' Rogue laughed as she mocked the cat.

Felina hissed. Her fur stood upright and bore sharp fangs. 'Why you little…'

_BeepBeepBeep._ Felina looked at her watch. Her shift was over. Rogue smiled triumphantly. It was her chance. Felina walked away to the left. The door was the only escape route for Rogue now. Rogue closed her eyes and pressed herself against the door. She concentrated hard as this was her first time relocating psyche.

_Thud._

Rogue fell onto the ground. She stood up and realized she was along the torch-lit corridors. She looked at her hands and turned behind. Her cell was in a normal condition. She was free but not so soon yet.

'remy, here I come…' she murmured to herself.

'That Rat!' the cat's voice screamed. 'She's escaping!'

'Oh no' Rogue ran as fast as she could. She could hear sound of thunderous footsteps heading her way. Where are the doors? Where are the passage way?

Rogue came to an end. Only a giant window stood before her. Other than that she was trapped. 'There she is!' Felina held out her electric spear and pointed at Rogue. Two more guards followed her from behind. An alligator head and an eagle? They were more or less like Felina but in different heads.

Rogue stared at the window. She was ready.

'No! She can't escape!' the alligator roared with a gruff voice.

Rogue leaped towards the window. _Smash! _The glass smashed into pieces. Rogue never took the intentions to see what was waiting for her outside. She hoped to land on ground but in the end felt herself falling. She Was!

'Fly girl fly!' Rogue thought to herself. She managed to catch a glimpse of the place she was in. A golden palace shone and stood there in the clouds. We can build castles in the air!

Rogue could see Felina yelling and then disappearing. She was giving way for someone.

_Zoom! _

A new figure appeared on an electronic surf board. The figure smashed through the window as well. Remy! No, it was not. He had auburn hair that was slightly spiked at the fringe and has a fair complexion. His eyes were red on black and wore a black like armor with combat boots to go with.

Rogue was still falling. She couldn't fly. She was powerless. 'Ahhhh….ouff…'

She managed to grab something soft and moving. Rogue realized she was holding a giant bird's tail. She climbed onto the bird. What kind of bird is…

It roared in a deafening pitch. Pelican? Before she knew it, their eyes locked. She was looking at a bird that looked like a pelican but this time, it showed fangs and sinister eyes. It screeched again. It was starting to fly faster. It was shaking her off.

Rogue grabbed onto the bird's feathers as it soared downwards. The fake Remy had seen her and was giving chase. The bird also knew it was being hunted. It soared around the clouds. The bird was fast, but the electronic board was faster.

The fake Remy leaned forwards to excel further distance. The bird circled and overturned leaving Rogue falling through the skies.

She screamed. She was falling through the clouds. The last thing she wanted to be was… _Zoom._

In HIS arms.

Rogue was caught in time. 'Remy' smirked. 'Hope y' understand why y' shouldn't leave.'

'Drop me to my death.' Rogue screamed. 'I rather die than going back to that place.' She tried to loosen her grip but he locked her into his muscular arms. He leaned towards her and whispered. 'So y'd rather die than t' be with y'r son eh?'

Rogue's eyes widened when he said that. He zoomed back into one of the castles window, into a dark empty hall only lit with torches. He dropped her on the floor.

Rogue instantly got up and clenched her fingers. 'Why are you doing this?' Rogue threw a punch at him that narrowly hit his chest. She threw a high kick, a low kick, round kick and some summersaults and yet all he did was defending himself.

He wasn't fighting back. Rogue smirked and shot an optic blast at him. His head knocked against the wall. Rogue went to him and was prepared to use her telekinesis.

'Last chance! Who are you!' Rogue yelled angrily.

He smirked evilly. 'It's Ryan…Ryan LeBeau!' He used the same power and pressed Rogue against the wall. Rogue squirmed helplessly. His powers were far more advanced than hers.

_Finish me off…finish me off…_ Rogue hoped and prayed.

'No I won't.' Ryan answered coolly.

'Huh?' Rogue was dumbfounded. No way! He didn't.

'I'm a telepath far stronger than the dead professor and telekinesis is much greater than the Phoenix form.' Ryan explained coolly. 'And…'

_Bamp!_

Rogue felt a hand rested on her shoulder. Ryan was standing next to her. 'And a teleporter far more advanced than Kurt.'

Rogue shrugged his hand away. 'What…how?'

'All thanks to you.' Ryan clamped something cold onto Rogue's wrist.

'Hey!'

Ryan let go. Rogue massaged her wrist and saw a metal bracelet fitted nicely on it. She turned to Ryan. 'You're not Remy.'

'Well, no.' Ryan laughed. 'Dad's dead mom. And you know why?'

Rogue couldn't stand this. She touched his face with her bare hands, ready for an answer. But nothing went in. No memories or thoughts. Rogue was emotionless.

Ryan smirked again. 'He died saving YOU!' Rogue was drifting away. He pinned Rogue to the ground and slipped something out of his utility belt. An electric rope hung loosely from her bracelet.

'Like it?' Ryan asked. 'It's a power absorber and also responses well to electric force.' Rogue growled.

_Swish!_

The three previous figures appeared. The cat, alligator and eagle. All of them were not in armor. Feline had white linen wrapped around her body like a toga. Golden oblong ear rings were clearly seen even though her hair was over it.

The alligator man wore a green suit complete with breast plate and matching combat boots. The eagle headed man wore a deep red trench coat and a black suit inside. What are they doing here?

Then, two familiar faces came in from a door. Apocalypse and his right side man, Mesmero. Oh now he's alive. Rogue growled.

'Fellow knights, I summon you today to grant what you wish.' Apocalypse began with open arms. 'What you deserve.' Slowly, the ceiling began to shift. Light began shining.

The three guards came forward the light. Felina was in between the two. Apocalypse began chanting some spells. Slowly, a blinding flash of light surrounded the whole room.

Rogue shut her eyes tight. Soon, it dimmed. Rogue opened her eyes again and saw not half human animals but humans. Felina had radiant skin as her light brown fur and her black hair was curled neatly. She had smooth legs and arms. No trace of fur at all. She grinned when she saw fingers instead of paws.

'How are you Glator?' Feline purred as she put her hand to her hips in a seductive way. Another man emerged from the light. The alligator man was no more.

He was a handsome and a well built man. He had no more scaly skin but now with a tan like skin with brown hair. Glator stared at his hands and turned around to see his tail but it was gone.

'I'm human?' he exclaimed. 'Xorox? Are you…'

'Yes, human.' Another figure appeared. No more eagle head. Xorox had black hair and narrow eyes. He unzipped his trench coat to find, a pair of giant eagle wings.

'Partly…'Xorox turned to Apocalypse. 'I still have wings!'

'And I still have my cat eyes!' Felina screamed. Looking closely, Felina still had a pair of cat eyes.

'And I still have my teeth!' Glator roared.

'Patience.' Mesmero ordered. 'You'll get what you deserve when you have completed your tasks. Ryan Lebeau…it's your turn.'

Ryan sat on Rogue comfortably. He crossed his leg and rubbed his chin. 'Come to think of it, I have no wishes to make. Just to serve you.'

Apocalypse smiled at Rogue. He finally turned his attention to her. 'Hello, Rogue darling.' He went towards her. Rogue couldn't move, she struggled but Ryan's telekinesis was just too powerful.

He caressed her face gently. Rogue could feel the tingly feeling down her spine. 'Get off old hag!' she snarled. Apocalypse was taken aback for a while. Then he started laughing.

'My, strong girl aren't you.' Apocalypse said. 'Not for long. Mesmero! Let's begin this now!' Mesmero nodded and began to shut his eyes.

Suddenly after making an attempt to go into Rogue's mind, he fell backwards. He was partly panting and sweating. 'My lord…'he said weakly. Apocalypse frowned.

'What's wrong?'

'The ritual cannot be done now.'he answered timidly.

'What!' Apocalypse roared in anger. 'Why not! We did this the last time. Same time same place! Why can't it work now!'

Rogue smiled to herself. Perfect timing. _Don't be too happy mother. _Ryan's voice echoed mischievously in her head.

'Times have changed. You have done that 9 years ago.' Mesmero explained. 'To carry this on, you'll need a willing victim and must wait…'

'wait?'

'Till the next full moon appears in the sky.'

'Since you're here, make Rogue willing to join our side.' Apocalypse ordered. 'She'll make such a happy family for me…'

'In your dreams! I will never listen to you or to anyone else on your side!' Apocalypse turned to find Rogue yelling at him. Suddenly, Rogue felt emptiness inside her head. Mesmero was getting full control of her.

_No. I mustn't… _Rogue insisted. She can't. She was trying hard to control herself. Mesmero also had a hard time controlling her mind. Both were stressing themselves.

Rogue was sweating profusely and so was Mesmero. Rogue couldn't take it no more. He was too powerful. _Noooo… _

'I CAN'T!' All of a sudden, Rogue felt all the energy and power flowing into her. The power absorber bracelet fell off her wrist. Ryan's telekinesis was destroyed. Swirls of energy circulated around her. Her eyes were glowing.

She was out of control. Everyone in the room stared in shock. With one wave of a hand, Rogue had pressed everyone against the wall. 'Mesmero! What is this!'

Ryan growled. 'I'll do it!' He did one of his telekinesis blast. It had send a giant energy wave across the room. Rogue was eventually blasted away as well.

She crashed on the floor semi-conscious. She struggled to get up but was too weak. Ryan went over to her. He held one of Rogue's hand and then turned to Mesmero. 'What's wrong? Aren't you powerful enough to tackle her?'

Mesmero stared dumb struck. 'I…I just can't go into her head. It seemed I had interfered with the Phoenix's psyche.'

'Fool!' Apocalypse smiled to himself. He raised an arm. 'You shall repay for your foolishness. You're useless! Give me back what I've wanted.'

Mesmero was surrounded by orbs. A bright light flashed across the room.

'No! My Lord! I had Served Loyally to You Alone!'he yelled and then…

_Ka-Pow!_

Soon, Mesmero was gone and so was Apocalypse. He was replaced by a strong man with long black hair known as the younger Apocalypse.

Rogue moaned lightly. There was an agonizing pain throbbing inside her head. Ryan sighed. 'My Lord, you'll have to wait till the next full moon.' He began to carry Rogue in his arms and started walking to the door.

'And I think y' should be a more charming a person.' Ryan smirked. Apocalypse didn't like the look of it at all. The Dark knights knew but just watched him as he left.

Rogue opened her eyes and found herself in a bedroom. She slowly sat up and massaged her temples. What happened anyway? Oh right…she passed out when she fell onto the ground.

'urrgghhh…' It must have been hours since she passed out.

'Take it easy.' Rogue heard the voice that reminded her of her boyfriend. It was not. Ryan was sitting next to her, arms folded and eyes closed. Rogue stared at him suspiciously. Why was he in here? Why was she in here?

'I asked Apocalypse to be more of a gentleman.' Ryan said without shifting from his pose. 'And he agreed to give you an entire bedroom to yourself.'

Rogue stared at him. Anger was what she had kept inside all along. She stared at her surrounding. She was sitting on a golden threaded bed with curtain at it's sides. There was a huge closet and there was a small table with a table lamp. There were no windows at all but she could see a door in front of her.

'It maybe a bedroom but it's still a cell.' Ryan added. 'Can't use powers.'

Rogue leaped off the bed and pinned him to the wall. 'Why are you doing this? Where's the X men! Answer me now!' Rogue demanded. Ryan only laughed.

'I said answer me!' Rogue growled. Ryan did not attack at all. He continued laughing.

'Hey you're my mother. A son's gotta do what a son's gotta do.' Ryan said in a low voice. 'Never knew you had such power. I admire you.'

That made Rogue even angrier. Whether he's her son or not, she just wanted to get out. 'Why are you doing this? Where am I? Why am I here?' Rogue tried to calm herself down. She said in her sweetest voice as possible.

She slowly let him go, hoping he would answer. 'Why do you look so much like Remy?'

Ryan shrugged. 'Dunno, y' created me. All was needed was the first touch you received in the sunlight and there you go Five Invincible Children. All powers blended into five.'

'Wait!' Rogue began waving her arms. 'There are Five of you?'

'Oui, my brothers and sister who is so much like you now.' Ryan said like Remy's voice. 'Belligerent, gauche, afraid. You two are so a like.' Ryan paced around the room.

'You'll know more about this later on. There's just too much to tell from the past events that happened Nine years ago.'

'I'm in the future!' Rogue exclaimed. 'This cannot be happening.'

'Au contraire. It is.' Ryan began walking out of the door. 'If you need extra clothing, it's all prepared for you in the closet. And if you need me, just scream.' Ryan was about to shut the door tight until Rogue grabbed him by the sleeve.

'One last question.' Rogue pleaded. Ryan arched one of his eyebrow. He was listening carefully.

'Will I ever see the X men again?' Ryan stared at her. He was hesitating. All the memories filled his head. He didn't understand himself. He was suppose to be evil and yet his mother's trying to get his attention once more.

He shut the door tight. He never looked back at the pair of eyes. 'I'm sorry. Y' can't count on that. I'll see y' t'morrow.' He left without a word. His mind was troubling with thoughts of the past.

What's his problem? Why did he joined Apocalypse? Find out soon…

_End Chapter

* * *

_

Chapter 5: Revealed (part 2) – Father's love

Loro will be featuring in and so is definitely is ROMY. This chapter is basically on relationships. Trust me. It's gonna be touching, really tuouching. But anyway, there's also a near suicide event happening.

Remember, six reviews or even better, more to continue this story. You won't wanna miss this! Please help me finish writing this story. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5:Revealed Part 3 Father's Love

Here's the same information released in Chapter 3. Just letting you know because it's gonna get more confusing every chapter you read. This took me a while so I hope you like it. I hope I may continue this chapter with more than the last chapter's reviews.

If the chapter's worthy enough, please review. Thanks. So here's the bio-data.

* * *

Name: **Rick Raque Lebeau, the oldest of the five-practically the wisest)**

Age: 20

Nickname: Rick-is preferred who knows why

Power: super speed, optic blast, super strength and invulnerability

Hair: Fringe laid to the back, auburn

Suit: Dark green

Character: Mature in thinking, intelligent, well mannered, understanding and protective of his siblings just like what big brother's do. He's very caring and has a potential leadership skills. Can be quite demanding at times.

Loves: Taking care of his siblings and love ones, anything sporty and ball room dancing.

* * *

Name: **Richard Lebeau –second child-The Egoist)**

Age: 19

Nickname: Rich-he likes money actually

Power: metal transformation, magnetismn, super strength, and healing factor.

Hair: long auburn hair, cool cut, hair tied to the back in pleat form

Suit: Maroon

Character: Friendly, outgoing, can be rather outspoken. Very sociable and can be quite fierce a warrior. Can be quite inconsiderate.

Loves: Studying French, discovering more about his powers, and cooking.

* * *

Name: **Ryan Lebeau- third child, most powerful of the five)**

Age: 18

Nickname: Ry

Power: Telekinesis, telepathy, teleportation, and geological manipulation (Lance's)

Hair: fringe parted, short auburn hair

Suit: black with armor of steel. A watch on his wrist (you'll come to that later) and combat boots

Character: Maybe on the dark side but can be quite caring and diligent. Calm, informative, and argumentative but still have a loving side to it. Joins the dark side because…you'll find out later.

Loves: Playing cool and to fight, fighting for what is right. Loves drawing sketches.

* * *

Name: **Regina Lebeau, fourth child-The Goth)**

Age: 16

Nickname: Reggie

Power: corporal intangibility(Kitty's), weather manipulation, hex power

Hair: auburn with dark blue streaks at the sides like Rogue's

Suit: Dark Blue

Character: Quiet, goth like. Can produce snide remarks. But she's is loving and gallant. She speaks to what she believes and to what is right.

Loves: Being alone, singing and reading books.

* * *

Name: **Romeo Lebeau-youngest child-The Trickster)**

Age: 14

Nickname: Ro or Romeo

Power: Shape shifting, control flame, kinetically charge any item (Remy's) and flight

Hair: Like Remy's but slightly laid back

Suit: Yellow

Character: All traits just like Remy himself. Young but can be rather charming and persuasive. Sometimes takes things too seriously. Can be quite carefree.

Loves: Shape shifting into an older and HOT version of himself

There I am done. Now enjoy the story. Warning: Some parts might disgust you because of weird pairing but then, persevere alright? Go ROMY and LORO finally!!!! Followed by Jott, Kiotr and sibling love.

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Revealed (Part 3)- Fathers' Love_**

_You're dead Remy…' younger Rogue walked towards him as she buried her head into his chest. 'You're just dead.' _

_Soon, she began to sob again. The room was quiet. They were the only ones there. The room was not just quiet but also empty. _

'_Oh cherie. What have y' gone through all these years without me.'_

'_Good bye…' She whispered to his ear. Remy was in a state of panic. What good bye? 'Good bye swamp rat. Rogue faded away in Remy's arms. Remy grasped the vast emptiness and shouted…. _

'_Cherie! No! Don't leave me!!'_

'ROGUE!'

Remy woke up in his bed. He felt sudden shivers down his spine and he was sweating profusely. Gasping for breath, he then rubbed his eyes. What time was it? 3 o'clock in the morning.

Something warm next to him moved, Remy smiled at the sight of his cherie. He was at least calm to see this older Rogue who was 28 years of age but the younger…his cherie whom got kidnapped by Apocalypse.

'_I'm sorry cherie…I tried…'_

'_Remy. Don't…' Rogue outstretched her hand staring at her boyfriend with the expression full of fear. _

Yes, that memory still stays afresh from his mind. Remy had gotten up. He found no point going back to sleep as he was already fully awake.

'Damn you Apocalypse…' Remy mumbled.

'Remy…' a hoarse voice called. 'What's wrong?'

Remy shook his head nervously. 'Nothin' cherie. Nothin' much.'

_Yea Right, there's nothing wrong alright._ Rogue thought sarcastically.

Rogue got up from the bed slowly. She soon turned her attention towards him. 'There's something wrong dear. I somehow know it but then don't make me go into your head.'

Remy stared dreamily. 'Me know but…y'…YOU It's All I Care About!!! How can there not be a problem?'

Rogue sighed knowing that he wants the younger Rogue as soon as possible. 'Remy, Later on today with the help of your younger team mates we are able to find some information. Get some sleep. Come on.' Rogue then returned to her sleep.

Remy thought it over. It was certain he couldn't Sleep! He immediately got up and took a refreshing shower. He straightened out his collar and gazed at the mirror where Rogue's peaceful body lay. He couldn't help it but went to caress her cheek and toyed with her hair.

Remy slowly bend down only to kiss her forehead. Rogue smiled a little in her sleep. 'See you later cher.' With that Remy headed out to explore the underground mansion.

It was already turning into 5. Remy had explored the kitchen, dining hall, new tunnels, meeting rooms and etc. The only place he hadn't explored yet was the underground garden. It was a little amazing to find a garden underground. He had to see it to believe it.

Remy stepped into the garden entrance. He expected to find just flower pots but then…

'Wow…'

There truly was a garden in here. There were bright flowers brimming in every direction you go. Remy was even more surprised to step on soft grass. Around him were that little resting area and some willows. The sight of all this had reminded him about Rogue's kidnap. This was the exact place where she was kidnapped.

He strolled around the area. The garden was more modified than to the actual one but then Remy just went along. Once his ventures were over he went to the nearest resting spot to catch a breath. He was about to enter until something grabbed him by the neck.

'WHAT Do you Want?!' a female voice cried in anger.

Remy looked back. It was Regina no other than his only daughter. From that point of view it looked as if he was next to Rogue.

'Errrmm…' Remy was still a little taken aback.

Regina realized who she was talking to. She slowly loosened up her grip. 'Oh, sorry…' Regina returned to what she was doing, hiding under the seat reading her book.

'So, what could a petite like y'self be out of bed so early?' Remy asked trying to sound polite.

Regina rolled her eyes. 'Well, ah could haf said tha same fer ya! DAD' She emphasized on 'dad' which made Remy felt awkward. Remy hesitated for a while.

Regina stamped her foot impatiently as she crossed her arms. 'well, ah would lakne to know tha answer now.'

'Look, I just couldn't sleep.' Remy said truthfully. Regina turned her back away from him, arms still crossed. Remy laughed slightly.

'What cha laughin' at?' Regina snapped angrily. Now Remy was laughing uncontrollably.

'Hahaha, oh cherie, y' really act like y'r mom!' Remy smiled at his daughter.

Regina flinched. 'Mom? She was…like meh?'

Remy nodded. 'Yea, very much like y'. A goth, quite isolated, lonely and a very good temper too.' Remy winked playfully. 'Until she met me of course.'

To Remy's surprise Regina gave a slight chuckle which was ever so bright. Just that smile and laugh alone had lit up her beautiful face. Remy smiled triumphantly at his result.

'Y' should smile more often cher. Y' look belle. You like your mom don't smile much around this age.'

Regina sat down on the soft grass and opened her book. Remy sat down next to her. 'What cha readin' cher?' Regina showed Remy the book cover of Vampires.

'So cold Reggie.' Remy commented at the title. Regina gave a cheeky grin and now this time possessing Remy's traits.

'Glad ya like it.' Reggie shrugged. 'By the way, how did ya find this place?'

'I was just walkin' around. Remy here came across this door leadin' here.' Remy explained. 'What's a garden doing here underground anyway?'

'It's all just illusions. It was created by a student here who possessed the powers of creating illusions. But ah gotta admit, it's peaceful.' Regina sighed. 'So ah heard that ya from the past. What cha actually doing here?'

Silence…

'Lookin' fer y'r younger mother.' Remy finally said after noticing the awkward silence. 'She should be Rich's age by now (19).'

Regina gave a slight nod. Remy noticed she had shut her book tight and he finally had seen Regina's soft side. She stared at the 'coast' which was the previous site where young Rogue was kidnapped by Apocalypse days ago.

Remy could see those soft red on black eyes, there looking solemnly. 'Ah guess ya love her a lot huh?' Regina finally questioned without eye contact.

'_Oui. _I love her very much.' Remy sighed. 'Hopefully we can be a happy family one day.'

'Yea…ah hope.' Regina said quietly. 'Hey dad…'

Before Regina could question further, the whole garden was lit in red and alarms sounded. Regina instantly got up, claming her book in her hands. 'Come on dad. They're calling us.' she offered a hand, smiling at her new found father. 'Wait till ah tell mom ah've finally found what ah've always wanted. A dad.'

_In The Meeting Room…_

'We've finally found it!' the younger Jean exclaimed while spreading out a map. 'The location of Apocalypse's dome!'

The meeting room was filled with the main group. Storm approached the two Jeans giving them praises. Everyone gathered around the table where the map was placed.

'I really couldn't have done it without my younger self. Nice work Jean!' Jean(O) smiled at Jean. Jean smiled back.

'Without her I wouldn't have even discovered this new power of mine which could locate routes of places. ' Jean smiled nervously. Scott placed a hand on her.

'I guess two heads are better than one!' Kurt teleported in front of the couple. The room erupted with laughter.

Kurt(O) gave a big hug at the younger. 'Whoa, I never knew I could joke so hilariously ever!! Hahah!'

Remy and Regina managed to enter the room punctually. Rick Lebeau, the oldest of the Lebeau siblings immediately approached Regina. 'Reggie, you're late. Where were you? You weren't in your room by the way.' Rick crossed his arms until he saw his dad staring back in confusion.

'Oh, hi Dad!' Rick said cheerfully. 'I hope Regina wasn't such a bother to you.'

Regina pushed past Rick in anger after being treated like a child.

'Nah, she's really much like y'r mom now isn't she?' Remy asked only to find Rick's expression the same as Regina's. Shock.

'She…she is?' Rick cocked his eye brow.

Then, a pair of small hands grabbed onto Remy's leg to find Romeo Lebeau, the youngest and cheekiest of the siblings. 'Daddy!! When are y' gonna teach meh t' b' like y'?' Romeo stared at Remy with pleading red eyes. It was like staring at Remy's younger self.

'It's like seeing a clone of yourself dear.' Rogue appeared out of nowhere from the crowd. 'Come on, you are late.' Remy smiled as Rogue turned. Romeo still clutching his leg.

'Haha, not now homme. Now Remy gotta find y'r younger mother first.' Romeo let go of his leg. Remy nudged his hair and headed off into the crowd.

'What did I miss?' Richard Lebeau came into the room flustered. Romeo stared at his mother smiling at his father as she whacked him playfully. He had never seen his mother so happy in his entire life. Usually she was a sober and quiet woman waiting for the mission after mission.

'Never seen mom so happy huh?' Rich asked as he also caught sight of his mother smiling. Romeo snapped back into reality.

'Why so sad Ro? You should be happy for mom.' Richard said enthusiastically as he placed a hand on Romeo's shoulder. 'I am.'

Romeo smiled back at his brother. 'I sure hope y' raght.'

Scott(O) slammed his fists against the table. 'It is said that Apocalypse had landed into the city of Mexico. Not just that city had been deserted for a while, some remaining residents also said a flying pyramid had just landed. We believe that our younger Rogue is there.'

'How would you know Scott?' older Rogue asked.

'The two Jeans had already proven that Apocalypse is currently there and they have also discovered routes in the pyramid itself combining their telepathic powers of course.' The younger Scott took over explanation.

'Whoa, so Rogue is actually like in this…this flying pyramid?' the younger Kitty asked. 'Freaky…'

'Alright to the plans, as soon as we enter the building, we split into groups.' Scott pointed at the several paths drawn on the map. 'Storm, we have yet to know what's inside the building.'

'There might be ancient booby traps and muck right?' the older Kitty asked as she flinched. 'I really do not like encountering quick sands ever again.'

'Who knows?' Colossus smiled at his girlfriend.

'Can We Go Already?' Logan asked abruptly. He had been sitting in the corner for quite a while. 'We should just split into groups that we are comfortable. Anyway ah really don't quite like the idea that there's anothah Rogue raght in front of meh.'

Logan was indeed very well unorganized and grumpy these days. The sight of the older Rogue made him miss her more and more. Stubborn a man he was but dare not show it.

'Come on dad. Cheer up a little.' Rogue placed a hand on his shoulder but he only shrugged it off.

Storm put her arms around his gently. 'Hon, I know you miss our younger daughter but then…be patient.'

Logan huffed. 'What daughter? We should get going. Apocalypse should have been gone by now.'

Storm nodded and turned to the X men young and old. 'Alright people, settle the jets. Rogue's life cannot be wasted. Groupings can wait. Scott!'

'Yes Mam'!' the two Scotts said in unison. Both blinked at one another in confusion.

Storm smiled nervously, 'Older Scott, sorry younger. Assemble the X jet now. We're leaving now. Rogue…you know what to do.'

Rogue nodded. 'Alright, let's got to the take off point people. We're heading for Mexico city.'

Everyone began heading into the underground lifts. All except…

'Can we go mom?' Rich asked his mother. The four Lebeau siblings were staring at their mother waiting for an answer as they were never really on major missions.

'I'm sorry. You four can't go.' Rogue reminded the four. 'Stay here and train again alright?'

'Why can't we go?' Rick asked which sounded as if it was a demand. 'I am already 20. I am capable enough to go on proper missions and Rich is 19.'

Rogue turned away from her children solemnly. 'No means no.'

'Mom. This is so Unfair. We…'

'Rogue!' Remy exclaimed as he entered the room, cutting Regina's argument. 'Rogue let's go. The jet is ready.'

Rogue looked back at her children. 'Fine, just this once.'

Rick smiled to himself as Regina just showed an unenthusiastic countenance as usual. Rich and Romeo were just jumping of joy.

'Come on, kids.' Remy called out to his children as he placed an arm over Rogue's shoulders. The four tagged along after their father.

_Meanwhile::::::somewhere in Mexico City._

'Bonjour mother. Dinner is served.' Ryan Lebeau knocked against the door, letting himself into his mother's 'room to find it empty. 'Come on, the Master is expectin' y' tis time.'

'What does he want?' Rogue stood at a corner, arms crossed. 'Another brain drain ceremony?' Rogue tried being sarcastic as possible. Ryan let out a slight laugh.

'No, trust me.' Ryan began tossing Rogue a pair of Egyptian garment embroidered with golden thread and silk. 'Wear this.' Ryan tossed it gently onto Rogue's bed.

Rogue took a closer look at it. A midriff and bell bottomed pants. There all in gold. Rogue slowly smiled to herself. 'Alright then, I will see Apocalypse for myself.'

It perfectly fits her as the garment had shaped her every curve. She just combed her long auburn hair. It had grown quickly from going past her shoulders and almost leveled with her waist. Her hair was still straightened though.

A few minutes later Ryan knocked on her door again. 'Mom, let's go.' He opened the door. Rogue slowly walked out. There were no semi human guards, only Ryan who was only clad with a black singlet and quarter brown pants with multiple pockets in them. He was extremely HOT when his hair was laid back.

'I look like Dad, non?' Ryan asked cockily.

Rogue just let out a nervous grin just thinking of Remy and Ryan's similarities. 'You think?' _Zappp…_

Soon, she found an electric force wrapped around her metal bracelet. Ryan held a small device in his bare hands. 'Can't let y' run off to Mexico City now can I?'

'We're…we're in Mexico???' Rogue asked bewildered as Ryan guided her through the stoned passages.

'Yea, did I mention that?' Ryan grinned. 'We have landed.'

Rogue scoffed and replied with a sarcastic 'Thank you.' Ryan finally stopped on front of a golden etched door. He slowly opened the heavy metal door revealing a grand feasting hall. Rogue saw chandeliers hung from the ceiling, red carpeted floors and a long grand table complete with golden culinary. On the other side of the table sat Apocalypse. He wasn't old and scrawny at all; he was a younger and stronger built man. He had cut his black hair short and was wearing dark blue robes.

He smiled at Ryan. 'That will do Lebeau.'

Ryan gave a slight grin but behind the grin, Rogue saw was no ordinary smile of his. There was hatred within those bloody red eyes of his. 'Sure master…' Ryan gave rude tone. It was rather sarcastic.

_Whoosh!_

Suddenly Ryan was thrown backwards into the wall.

'Ryan!' Rogue yelled. She began helping him up. 'Ryan, are you alright?'

Ryan clenched his fists. Rogue realized he was flickering. What??? She began seeing blurry images of him. Ryan began to realize it too. He clung onto his wrist watch on his left hand.

'Ry, what's wrong with you?' Rogue asked in concern. What was dead wrong with him?

Ryan was slightly taken aback of the name 'Ry.' 'Nothing…Get Out of My Way!' Ryan pushed past Rogue and out of the door. He was no where to be seen.

'That should teach him a lesson after speaking to me ever so impertinently.' Apocalypse finally spoke.

Rogue now began to clench her fists without knowing. 'What have you done?' Rogue asked angrily.

'Ah nothing dear.'

'Apocalypse!!!!! Why ya …'

'Sabah Nur.'

'What?'

'It's Sabah Nur to you now. Apocalypse is only for the lowly.' Apocalypse, Sabah Nur sat comfortably at his chair. 'Come now, feast upon such delicacies. You can unclench your fists now Rogue.'

Rogue realized she was standing there clenching her fists all the while. She slowly unclenched them.

'Good. Now come and sit.' Sabah Nur instructed. 'Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you.'

Rogue smiled. 'Of course not.' With that Rogue took her seat. Sabah Nur looked as if he had not eaten in years or maybe decades. Rogue just stared at Sabah Nur. She hadn't touched anything.

'So…Sabah Nur…'Rogue began in a very seductive voice. 'Aren't you gonna brain wash me again, sugah?'

Sabah Nur put down his chicken drumstick he had held onto. 'No dear. I will not.'Sabah Nur glanced back onto Rogue's plate. 'The food is not poison. Eat.'

'Well sugah, let's just say I am not in the mood to eat right now.' Rogue said pretending to find it boring. 'Anyway, I am just appreciating the atmosphere.'

'Good. At least you appreciate what I do unlike that unworthy son of yours.' Sabah Nur grinned. 'To think I wanted all four children possessing that Remy Lebeau's trait. That lousy good for nothing idiot.'

Rogue snickered, 'That's right. Come to think of it.' Rogue held up a jar of wine. _Swoosh! Swish!_ The wine made some splashy sounds.

'Come, I haven't actually drank for a long time.' Rogue smiled as she held up her wine glass.

_In the X Jet:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

'Ah nevah knew we were married Storm.' Logan asked as he watched Storm took over the wheel. A goddess indeed. Storm had beautiful white curled locks of hair.

_Get a grip of yourself Wolverine._ Logan yelled in his head of the thought.

Jean chuckled softly but loud enough for Logan's sensitive ears to be heard.

'What cha' laughin' at Red?' Logan grunted as he turned to Jean who clearly read his thoughts.

'huh?' Which Red Logan?' Jean(O) playfully asked.

'urgh. Nevermind.' Logan slumped back into his seat already exasperated. 'where's the Proff and Henry Mcoy? Ah have never seen them ever since landing here.'

Suddenly when the whole jet plane was rowdy, it turned still silent. The atmosphere was like a cemetery. Too quiet…

'What's wrong cherie?' Remy asked Rogue who also stared blankly into space when the Professor Xavier and Mr Mcoy's names were mentioned.

'There are not here anymore.' Regina finally broke the silence. Logan stared in silence and shock.

'What? The two professors are…dead?' Colossus asked quietly.

'I'm afraid so.' Scott(O) answered back.

'Like what happened?' Kitty asked further.

Silence…

Silence…

More silence…

'They died saving…me'

Rogue stood up, hands clenched. 'They helped rescue me in the Apocalypse age. And it's happening again…' She walked to Logan who was listening intensively.

'And you died with them…dad.' Rogue placed a hand on his shoulder. Logan was calm although he was mentioned dead.

'I'll take my chances, Stripes.' Logan said. 'Raght now ah wanna save mah lil' stripes from that filthy old man.'

Silent tears fell from Rogue's eyes. 'Fer Cryin' Out Loud, why are ya cryin'?' Logan asked.

Before he could protest, Rogue hugged him. Logan sat there dumbfounded and in the end hugged back. He was beginning to accept that his daughter was not too far away from him. Part of her was right here, part of her was not, yet he had accepted fate.

Storm had told him they were wed and Rogue was their step-daughter. They cared for each other since until Logan disappeared without a trace after the siege of Apocalypse.

'How much longer till Mexico, dad?' Romeo asked innocently. Remy ruffled Romeo's soft hair.

'Soon son, soon.'

_At the same time::::::::::::::::::::::::;_

'Oh hon I never knew you were so…so charming…' Rogue said as she twisted Sabah Nur's hair. She sat on his lap. He was drunk on the spot. They were laughing all the time.

'Sabah…' Rogue slowly spoke to him through his ear. He could feel her warm breath whispering into his ear. 'I got a favor to ask after all I am your soon-to-be-wife, am I not.'

Sabah Nur guffawed. 'Hahah, sure darling, sure.' He grabbed her waist and caressed her cheek. 'Name it, whatever you want but there's always a price to pay.'

Rogue chuckled to herself and eyes were inches apart. Rogue could feel his breath breathing against her. 'And what would that be…' Rogue said seductively.

Saber Nur began placing one arm around her neck and the other on one wrapped around her leg. 'I always knew I was much a charmer than to that French Remy Lebeau of yours.'

Rogue nodded. She couldn't agree more. 'Oh yes Sabah. Much a charmer.' She stared at him now lips were at very close contact.

'That old slut is no good for you unlike me.' Sabah Nur whispered into her ear. 'I would give you anything a woman needs.'

Sabah Nur then pressed his lips against Rogue's as they drew to a very passionate kiss. Sabah Nur began moving his hands around her back, touching her skin. He carried Rogue onto the table, scattering all the food.

He began kissing her, savagely starting with soft kisses from her neck to her lips. Rogue just closed her eyes, wondering if it would last forever.

'Aren't I better at this?' Sabah Nur commented as he caressed her cheek before kissing her again.

'Oh yes sugah. Very much.' Rogue allowed him as he cupped her face with his hands.

'Finally you understand.' Sabah Nur whispered.

Rogue, despite being caressed and toyed so passionately only returned with a vicious kiss. It felt like hours lying on the table in that state. She slowly reached out for something cold as she was kissed once more. She slowly fiddled along with it until…

She whispered into Sabah Nur's ear. 'You should know you are still a slut.'

_Stabbbb!!!_

_Clinggggg!!!!!_

_Stabbbb!!!!!!!!!_

The golden knife flew into the wall. Rogue stared nonplussed. She looked up only to see Apocalypse's hand covered in blood. He had clutched onto the knife before tossing it into the wall.

_What now what now???!!!! _Rogue stared as she saw Sabah Nur clutching on to his hand in pain.

'You stupid girl.' Apocalypse began as he stared at Rogue viciously. 'After all we have gone through.'

Rogue kicked him off the table. She herself lunged herself off the table into battle pose. 'Ya sure after all we have gone through, my foot! So not losing my virginity there for you.'

She punched the man and threw multiple kicks. He managed to dodge them all. Rogue began throwing plates. 'How dare you make Remy sound like a slut you arrogant good for nothing piece of crap!'

Saber Nur hid behind a chair. The three guardians and Ryan Lebeau began charging into the room. Feline, the Guardian of Death drew out her hand and out appeared a spear.

At least there weren't anymore furry paws. Glator, Guardian of Tactics held out a hand to retrieve his sword. He used to be an alligator. Next to him was Xorox, Guardian of Just, used to be an eagle. He drew out his whip.

'Save the Master!' Glator instructed in a husky voice. 'Go!'

'No.' Ryan held out his hand, blocking Glator's path.

'What?' a high pitched voice cried. Feline purred into Ryan's ear. 'You wouldn't want to know what the masterrrr will rrreact when he finds out that you arrre not helping.' She emphasized on the Rs more.

'Quit it Fish Breath! You're worthless.' Ryan leaned against the wall, arms crossed. 'The master can handle it himself. He would be angry to find himself interrupted.'

Apocalypse used his telekinesis power tossing the chair at Rogue who undoubtedly jumped over it. Rogue grabbed all the knives and forks on the table. She skidded along the table while tossing the culinary at Apocalypse.

'AHhh!!!' Xorox exclaimed when a fork narrowly pierced through his head.

_Whoa, I never knew mother had such energy and determination although all powers are stripped away from her. _Ryan grinned at the thought. _My mother indeed is a legend._

Ryan held out a small device in his hand which was the control of her electric wrist band. Apocalypse had teleported right in front of Rogue. She leaped into great height. She attempted to do more until there was a slight jab at her wrist.

Ryan was holding onto the control. Soon, pain took over her hand and body. Her knees were weakening and aching. Apocalypse managed to punch her right in the stomach. Rogue was semi conscious. Helpless…

'Sabah Nur…' Rogue whispered in a low voice. 'The X men will kill you and I will be first to let you bleed.'

With that blankness over took her completely. Apocalypse stared at Ryan viciously. 'I had her under control.'

Ryan huffed in disbelief. 'Yea right.'

'Pssttt, I thought Ryan said not to interrupt with Master's affairs?' Feline whispered into Glator's ear.

'Same here…' Glator replied.

'Now Ryan, hand me the device where I can take control over her now.' Apocalypse held out his hand, waiting for Ryan to hand him the controls.

'I'm afraid you can't have it.' Ryan replied coolly.

'Hand it to me now you ungrateful imbecile!' Apocalypse yelled.

Ryan held up the device letting it float into mid air and then…_Ka-Powww!!!!!!_ Exploding…

'If this is what you really want, I am going to do what it takes to torture her.' Apocalypse pulled Rogue's hair, dragging her along the corridors. 'Starting with the bed.'

'How DARE YOU!!!' Ryan clenched his fists. Glator and Xorox grabbed Ryan by his arms. He struggled to get loose. Before he knew it, a power strip band was wrapped around his wrist.

'Yes, strip off his powers temporarily. Let him witness his worst nightmare.' Apocalypse ordered. 'Oh and Feline, take control of the pyramid. We're heading off to destination.'

'Yes Master.' Feline then rushed off to the control room.

_Minutes later::::::::::::::::::::_

'They're not here!!!' Kitty(O) screamed.

The X men found themselves staring at an empty city of Mexico. The skies were bloody red like in New York and what the grand city of Mexico stood a pile of ruins. The X men stood at the place where the pyramid was. There were remaining clues that the flying pyramid had left seconds ago.

Logan fell to his knees and stared onto the ground. 'no…no…we were so close…'

'I guess it was a failure huh?' Rick Lebeau said solemnly.

'It is big bro. It is.' Rich replied in the same mood.

Remy stared into the skies blankly. _Where are you Rogue? Why did that stupid Apocalypse have to ruin it all? _Remy too began falling to his knees. _Why do I have to be so stupid to let you go like that?_

'Merde(shit)!!' Remy punched the ground angrily. 'merde, Merde MERDE!!!'

'Enough Remy.' Rogue sternly instructed. 'Punching the ground won't mean anything.' She went to him and gave him a hug.

'I know you want her…I mean me…' Rogue spoke awkwardly. 'But it doesn't mean that one failure is the end of the world.' Rogue spoke in the sweet and calm voice. Remy had not choice to give in.

'I'm sorry.'

Regina looked back at her parents. Sometimes she wondered if parents were always so careful with their children.

_Hmmph. Just like Wolverine. _She stared at another scene where Storm was comforting Logan, embracing him like a child. She sighed. She has yet to know her father and yet she felt so much in dear of comforting him as well.

_Blood really runs thicker than water…_ Regina thought to herself. _I will find you mother. I swear, for Logan and dad. I swear…_

_Just you wait…_

End of Chapter

* * *

That took me a while. I hope this time I could get more reviews for this. Firstly I've changed those really unexpected pairing parts for the decent. It was suppose to be really really horrid. Trust me. 

Anyway, remember, review please. It needs readers to read and review the story for story improvement and reflection.

In the next chapter…find out as Part 4 Revealed will display more battling reads.


	6. Chapter 6: Revealed Part 4 Ryan's Secret

It has been a while since updating this story. I hope I still haven't loose my touch yet. If I did, please bear with me before getting use to it. I want this to be the first completed story ever written for me. Make that happen please?

Anyway, I think it ended with a cliffie in the previous chapter so. This chapter is based more about backstabbing, trust and being one step closer to rescuing the younger Rogue. Keep reviewing please. That would be appreciated.

* * *

Profiles: I know I have been posting this every chapter now but i think it could help this story in a more organized way.

Name: Rick Raque Lebeau, the oldest of the five-practically the wisest)

Age: 20

Nickname: Rick-is preferred who knows why

Power: super speed, optic blast, super strength and invulnerability

Hair: Fringe laid to the back, auburn

Suit: Dark green

Character: Mature in thinking, intelligent, well mannered, understanding and protective of his siblings just like what big brother's do. He's very caring and has a potential leadership skills. Can be quite demanding at times.

Loves: Taking care of his siblings and love ones, anything sporty and ball room dancing.

* * *

Name: Richard Lebeau –second child-The Egoist)

Age: 19

Nickname: Rich-he likes money actually

Power: metal transformation, magnetismn, super strength, and healing factor.

Hair: long auburn hair, cool cut, hair tied to the back in pleat form

Suit: Maroon

Character: Friendly, outgoing, can be rather outspoken. Very sociable and can be quite fierce a warrior. Can be quite inconsiderate.

Loves: Studying French, discovering more about his powers, and cooking.

* * *

Name: Ryan Lebeau- third child, most powerful of the five)

Age: 18

Nickname: Ry

Power: Telekinesis, telepathy, teleportation, and geological manipulation (Lance's)

Hair: fringe parted, short auburn hair

Suit: black with armor of steel. A watch on his wrist (you'll come to that now) and combat boots

Character: Maybe on the dark side but can be quite caring and diligent. Calm, informative, and argumentative but still have a loving side to it. Joins the dark side because…you'll find out now.

Loves: Playing cool and to fight, fighting for what is right. Loves drawing sketches.

* * *

Name: Regina Lebeau, fourth child-The Goth)

Age: 16

Nickname: Reggie

Power: corporal intangibility(Kitty's), weather manipulation, hex power

Hair: auburn with dark blue streaks at the sides like Rogue's

Suit: Dark Blue

Character: Quiet, goth like. Can produce snide remarks. But she's is loving and gallant. She speaks to what she believes and to what is right.

Loves: Being alone, singing and reading books.

* * *

Name: Romeo Lebeau-youngest child-The Trickster)

Age: 14

Nickname: Ro or Romeo

Power: Shape shifting, control flame, kinetically charge any item (Remy's) and flight

Hair: Like Remy's but slightly laid back

Suit: Yellow

Character: All traits just like Remy himself. Young but can be rather charming and persuasive. Sometimes takes things too seriously. Can be quite carefree.

Loves: Shape shifting into an older and HOT version of himself

'**hey why are profiles of our kids being shown?' Remy questioned. 'Have people ever heard of privacy?' **

'**That's how it is sugah.' Rogue replied. 'Don't worry, we're not owned by anyone except Marvel. Now back to the story.'

* * *

**

**Seeing Double:**

**Chapter 6: Revealed (Part 4)-Ryan Lebeau's Secret**

Rogue woke up in a start. The bedroom was dark. Curtains were drawn and it was quiet. Rogue rubbed her head. She felt as if everything around her was moving. Her vision was quite blurry until it can to a sharp focus. Realization hit her, she collapsed when Sabah Nur punched her in the stomach when they were dueling in the grand hall.

She clenched her fists. How dare he insult Remy in front of her like that! Her body felt cold. She then realized she was naked under the soft sheets. She started panicking and scanned around the room. Her clothes? Where were they?

'You're useless mom.' A familiar voice spoke to her. The voice she had been hearing for the past few weeks. How long was it? Right, 10 days here. 10 days and is a living nightmare. Rogue turned to where the voice sounded from.

Ryan Lebeau stood there in his usual pose. Arms crossed, leaning against the wall just that this time, he was not doing his 'Remy-look-alike' all winning smile or smirk. His face was sullen and it looked rather angry. 'You're really useless…'

Rogue finally understood everything. She was in shock. How could she let something indecent happen like that? Apocalypse…Sabah Nur…he…no he can't? Could he?

'He did…' Rogue could see Ryan covered by the darkness. He had read her mind. 'This part was essential for the ritual in order to get the Five.' Rogue did not look back at Ryan. She was still in shock.

'no…'silent tears welled her eyes. 'it can't be.'

'You can't avoid this part of the process.' Ryan said solemnly. Rogue finally turned to Ryan who stood still. She remembered the Dark Knights holding onto him. 'What happen to you?' Rogue finally asked.

'I…' Ryan was at a loss for words. 'I…I…just stood there…'

'You were held up weren't you?' Rogue said without doubt. 'You were forced to watch weren't you?'

Ryan stiffened. 'It's not just that…'

'You're not an evil person Ry.' Rogue said calmly like a real mother comforting her child. 'You're not what you think you are…'

'Shut up!' Ryan yelled. 'I don't want t' listen' t' y'. I'm evil! I'm on Apocalypse's side t' dominate tis' earth!' He seemed to have been losing his cool. Rogue was almost shocked herself. Since when? He began clutching his head.

'You hate working for Apocalypse. You hate this place!' Rogue argued back. 'You love your home, the X men, your mom…I mean the older me…You can't hide that!' Rogue realized her wrist bracelet that controlled her powers had came back to her. She could read minds once more. 'Please Ryan, let me help you see them again…' Rogue reached out for him.

'NO! Y' Can't Help Meh! Y' Just Can't!' Ryan yelled back.

'Yes I can! I will do whatever it takes to have your wish granted!' Rogue yelled back. 'I will make sure the X men…' 'The X Men? Hah!' Ryan interrupted in an uncontrollable laughter. He trod towards Rogue. There was something about that walk.

Soon, as soon as he had stepped into the brighter area, his skin…it was blue…and fury, just like Kurt's! His hair and eyes were the same of color but the skin…He had the same tail as Kurt does and had only three fingers. 'Y' Think Y' Can Help Me? The X Men Can't even Help it!'

'Ryan…'Rogue's voice softened. She was a little shocked to see Ryan Kurt-like.

'Guess what mom? Do y' wanna know why I joined Apocalypse?' Ryan clenched his fists. 'I joined him because I wanted freedom, freedom from YOU, freedom from my siblings squabbling! The X men did not have the proper equipment to cure me as they were all blown out by the bomb raiding before!'

'That's not the only reason is there?' Rogue was calm. Ryan hesitated, he had his mouth opened wide.

'I…I…merde!' Ryan cursed as he thundered towards the door. 'Goodnight mom!'

Rogue was left in the room, alone and confused. The dome was moving and in the air once more. She had no chance of escaping. She laid in bed thinking. Then, a sharp pain in her stomach exploded within her.

'Argh!' she placed a hand onto her stomach. 'Not now please…'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(Older Rogue's voice)**

**Ah that Ry, a troubled child with a troubled past like Kurt's. **

**Look what this world have become,**

**Reign of Apocalypse. **

**This world shall perish as darkness falls,**

**There's nothing anyone can do about it.**

'We have only 2 more days left before Apocalypse could take over the world!' Richard Lebeau alerted the people in the house. He had taken advantage of his super speed powers to alert everyone in the underground stations.

'Dad! Dad!' Rich suddenly appeared right in front of his dad, Remy Lebeau. 'Two more days left before Apocalypse could strike!'

Rich found his dad together with his mom, Regina and Romeo in the room. 'What have I been missing out?' he asked.

'Nothing much!' Romeo said cheerfully. 'We've just started.'

'Oh!' Rich exclaimed. 'But not time for that now! The two Jeans have confirmed the younger Rogue's location and to where Apocalypse's is heading! It's two more days before full moon where the ritual would have taken place including TODAY!'

Rogue sighed as she held onto Remy's arm. 'I guess this time he had done it.'

Remy stared at his wife puzzled. 'What do y' mean?'

Silence…

'Cher…there's something y' not tellin' me.' Remy held both her arms while pulling her towards him.

Rogue only looked weary and sad. Her eyes wandered away from those pouting red eyes.

'Tell Me!' Remy urged. 'What's wrong?'

'He needs to get the Five…' Rogue started slowly. Remy nodded along with her.

'And in order to do that…'Rogue took a few deep breaths. She was getting nervous and she flushed red. 'He has to ermmm…have sexual…relations with…urmmm…me and…'Rogue paused as soon as she saw Remy's face turn red. He was not blushing, he was angry. How could he let Apocalypse do that???

'how many more days again, Rich?' Remy asked angrily.

'Ttttttwo…including tttoday.'Rich shuttered. He was definitely terrified at Remy's state. 'Oh well, got to go!' With that he zoomed off.

Romeo turned to his dad absently. 'What's what?'

'Romeo! Shut up!' Reggie snapped. 'Can't ain't suppose tah know yet!'

Remy started clenching and unclenching his fists, unsure of how to react or do. He suddenly felt a hand placed on his shoulders. 'There's nothing you can do to stop it hon.' Rogue whispered into his ear.

'I'll find that bastard and kill him even if I'm at my dyin' moment…unforgivable…'

'It's alright dad.' Regina finally stood up and placed her hand on his arm. 'And if anything happens ta ya, ah'll kill that old scum mahself!'

Rogue could do nothing but smile. Regina was changing. This family is about to be reunited. Even her other children were happier including herself. Why can't all this last forever? Wait…it can't, in order to have this moments she'll have to save her younger self.

Remy flinched. He was still angry. Rogue placed a soft hand on his. 'Calm down. We won't be able to get anything done at this rate.'

'What happen to the third child cher?' a random question just popped up from Remy. He had no idea why it came out as well. Maybe it's because Rogue never really told him anything about their third son at all?

Rogue looked slightly down. 'He…he went to the dark side. Apocalypse had tempted him. He is not longer with us.' She said no more.

'How could he just go to that old bastard?' Remy questioned.

'He's probablah sick of bein' treated lakne an alien, unaccepted.' It was Regina. She too looked down. 'Ryan is tah strongest of tah Five. He had tah Greater powers and Apocalypse haf been tryin' ta get him ta his side long tahme ago.'

'To tell you the truth Remy.' Rogue began. 'I have no idea how Apocalypse had tempted him. It was like the next Ryan had disappeared out of sight with a note saying 'I'm with Apocalypse and Don't go looking for me'. Apocalypse had contacted him somehow. Probably on the day before we were on a mission about Apocalypse's realm.'

Rogue began crying. As strong as she maybe, she also have a strong desire and loving heart for her children. Remy sat down next to her. Rogue felt a pair of warm and strong hands clasping onto her. She could feel a steady heartbeat from his chest. She then found a hand raising her chin up to gaze into his red eyes. How hunk handsome he was…but he's going to die once in the temple.

'Stop cryin' cherie.' Remy whispered as he brushed all the tears away from her eyes. The temptation…he found himself drawing closer and closer to her lips. She closed her eyes as she realized his intentions. They could feel their breaths coming in closer and warmer. Now…

'Ewww!!!'

'Honestly can't you two do it some place else!' Regina yelled as Romeo threw an expression of disgust in unison. Remy and Rogue immediately broke off and blushing.

'Sorry.' Rogue said as she wiped her last few tears away.

_Rrrrringgg!!!!_ Suddenly everything around the room flashed red. The alarm sounded. 'Report! To the meeting room!' Rogue shouted as she rushed out of the room. Remy, Romeo and Regina following after her.

Rogue finally came bursting into the room, panting and hair messy. 'Found it?'

'Yes.' Jean(O) answered slowly. 'But there's more…' The room was filled with the usual team as usual. Everyone was staring at the monitor screen as if waiting for something to happen.

'Rogue!' a womanly voice called. It was Storm. She instantly hugged Rogue as she sobbed. 'rogue!' She cried out.

'What's wrong mom?' Rogue stared her mom in an awkward stare.

Storm only shook her head and cried more. 'It's…it's Apocalypse.' Rogue's eyes widened. Apocalypse? He wanted to…see her?

She squeezed herself into the crowd. Everyone was busy arguing and chatting on what needs to be done.

'I say we should tell him off X men style!' Kurt yelled as he pointed a finger at Scott who was arguing back. 'Yea! Let him see how prepared we are!' Kurt(O) agreed.

'No!' the two Scotts said in unison angrily. 'It should be done appropriately!'

'Rogue! Tell them!' Kitty(O) told Rogue in a loud voice as the room was noisy. 'Tell them what needs to be done!! Will you all Knock It Off!!!' Kitty screamed back at the rest.

'Comrade it's Apocalypse!' Colossus managed to tell Remy the situation what was happening. Remy instantly flared. He was indeed very angry. 'Where's That Bastard?!'

'Rogue!'Jean's voice yelled from a distance

'Rogue! Do something!' Kurts yelled back.

'ROGUE!!'

Everything was in chaos. Rogue was now stuck and confused. 'rogue…' a gruff voice spoke behind her. Logan…her stepfather. She looked at him sitting on a chair leaning backwards coolly. 'Just do what ya haft ta.' Rogue nodded.

'ENOUGH!' Rogue yelled. The whole room was silent as they stood there staring at her. 'Thank you.' She spoke calmly now. She went up to the screen silently. All eyes were on her. 'I'll speak to Apocalypse myself. None of you should interfere.'

She pressed the receiver button and on the big screen came out Apocalypse himself grinning and looking young. Everyone in the room found it hard to believe it was him. He had long shiny black hair and bright green eyes but every perfection there were holding an evil message. Rogue frowned back.

'greetings…my lovely wife.' He bowed. Rogue rolled her eyes in disgust. Everyone could see that he was in a communication room somewhere in the flying dome.

'What do you want, my FUCKING MANIAC!?' Rogue swore out loud in anger. Apocalypse grinned at her anger.

'Feisty huh aren't you? That's why I like you.' He laughed. Remy clenched his fists in anger. _Control yourself homme. Let Rogue do her conversation…Relax…_Remy kept talking to himself.

'Make Yourself Clear!' Rogue shouted back. Apocalypse stopped laughing but continued giving an evil smile.

'Well, I can see that you are indeed getting prettier and prettier everyday. Oh, your daughter is also growing much like you.'

Regina scoffed. She was afraid yet did not want to show it. Rick Lebeau, the oldest of the five stood in front of her as if to protect. The room was still silent, listening attentively. Even Logan.

'Oh well, can't I just check up on my lovely wife and children? Is that a crime?' he commented.

'Get to the point. You know we are going to stop you for good.' Rogue said hotly. 'And I will kill you personally…' it was now her turn to smirk evilly.

Apocalypse only smirked back. 'Well, that's scary…'he said sarcastically. 'Touching are you dear but I have better business to do. Here's the message…don't stop me.'

Rogue glared at the monitor angrily. 'we're coming after Rogue and there's nothing you can do about it. Like it or not, we're gonna stop you.'

'Well…'he began. 'That's a shame. I guess you all are going to get killed for getting in my way. It's a shame beauties like you deplete off earlier…wanted to spend more time with you and…wonder how you feel like…'

'SHUT UP ALREADY!!' Remy finally yelled. His uncontrollable anger took over him. His hands clenched and unclenched. He took deep breaths all the way. His eyes were as if fire were burning within them. Anger had taken over him long enough.

'oh, why isn't that my old chap Remy. That dirty damn Cajun.'

'Shut up Apocalypse!' Rogue threatened.

'Why don't you come to me Rogue? Why?' Apocalypse ignored Remy's glare and continued. 'You will be a perfect Queen. My wife. We'll have children. Leave those disgusting X men, look at what happened to Hank Mcoy, Charles Xavier, Wolverine and…hmm…Remy. They're in their graves trying to interfere with my affairs.'

'Like Rogue will be interested in YOU.' Kitty screamed now. Nothing like every friend would do.

'Calm down Kathay.' Colossus shook his head slowly as he spoke to her.

'Get lost you useless felines. I already have one to bear.' Apocalypse snapped. He turned to Rogue once more. 'As I was saying Rogue, my wife, will you accept your destiny or your trust more? I think your son Ryan Lebeau had done a wonderful job.'

'RYAN LEBEAU IS NOTHING LIKE YOU!!!!' Rogue began screaming belligerently. Tears of sorrow and anger flowed. 'What have You Done To Him?!!! I WANT MY RYAN BACK!!' All eyes in the room were on her. Most of them looked sorry while the remaining just looked plain angry. 'WHY? WHY take Ryan?!'

Apocalypse grinned at her breakdown. Meanwhile from the opposite communicating side, Ryan Lebeau stood there at one corner staring at the screen of his mother crying and screaming while the X men in the room looked sorry. He wasn't suppose to be here in the communicating room. He clung onto the ceiling staring at the scene.

_Mom…_he looked away. The more he looked, the more regretful he became. In the screen itself, he saw all the X men faces, old and new. The younger Scott and Jean looked great as a couple as always. Young and beautiful Jean was like the older. The younger Kitty and Colossus also looked adorable together. Kurt was not what he expected. He was skinnier and cheerful looking. Logan…his grandfather who was too young even if he was still alive. That was the first time seeing his grandfather alive.

Gruff looking like always in the pictures. There was his grandmother, radiant beauty from the last time he had seen her. His siblings stood confidently and bravely there. Next to them was…his father. His younger mother really spoke the truth. He really did look like his father. He stood there, angry and yet worried.

Slowly Ryan turned away from the scene or rather teleported away unnoticed. He had had enough of seeing his mother screaming for him. Apocalypse just enjoyed the scene.

'Look dear, if you ever want to see him again, I suggest you let me do what I have to do and I'll hand him back to you. Deal? Alright then, now' He stared menacingly at the whole X-men team. 'Don't and I mean Don't Mess with my plans…or else…'he then cut off his connection.

'Bring Him Back!!' Rogue continued breaking down.

'Cherie…I'll get Ryan back for y'.' Remy swore under his breath.

Logan knew it once it started there was no turning back. Storm was about to comfort her but then stopped reaching out as she saw her husband walking towards his stepdaughter, wrapping her with his arms.

'Enough crying for heaven's sake Stripes.' He mumbled loud enough for her to hear.

'Oh Logan.' Rogue hugged him back, crying even harder.

Romeo felt like crying too. Remy placed a hand on Romeo's shoulder. He found his son hugging him back. Rich pouted and rested his head on Regina's. 'get off Rich…'She let Rich drop to the hard floor as she used a little of Kitty's power.

'That hurt sis!' Rich groaned. Rick grunted and crossed his arms. 'Stop fooling around guys. We must save mother from Apocalypse immediately. 'Jean!'

Two Jean responded immediately. 'Yes?'

'You've found the location of the flying dome. Have you?' he asked as he automatically took charge.

The two Jeans looked at each other in confusion and then at Rick. 'No we haven't.'

'Apparently, it haven't landed yet.' Scott(O) answered.

'But we know the location. It's flying across the Egyptian desserts.' Kurt(O) continued.

'Where to?' Regina finally questioned.

Storm reached out for a button, monitor then showing a map eliminating into a specific area until it pointed at Temple of the Sun. A picture of a temple intervened with vines and shrubs shown. Who could anyone walk in such an old temple? The temple is connected to a mountain which was shaped like a pyramid. The entrance looked as if it was going to crumble anytime.

Rogue wiped back all her tears. Remy went to her. 'It's alright cher. I'm gonna get Ryan back fer y'. Y' like that?' Rogue nodded silently. She walked towards the monitor screen slowly.

'That's the temple where he brought me for the final ritual.' Rogue pointed out. 'The Temple of The Sun. We must be there at once!'

Scott(O) nodded. Everyone exited the room in silence. Everyone just knew that this was no ordinary mission. More like a mission of life and death. Either you die or survive. They have to rescue Rogue and make sure that Apocalypse does not succeed.

'Mom?' Romeo tugged on her sleeve. Rogue looked down at her youngest son. She then looked at her other three children. Their intentions and goals were clear. She nodded. The four looked at one another in shock. Is she serious?

'We'll need as much help possible.' Rogue said. 'Please…' she hugged Romeo. 'Please, don't leave this world, not just yet.'

They were in for a major mission. Their first but it might be their last as well.

'At least bring your brother back.' And tears welled her eyes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile,

The younger Rogue tossed and turned from her bed. Why so soon? This isn't right. The pain in her stomach hasn't subsided yet. It was in fact getting worse. Tomorrow was full moon and it was the final ritual. She had read it out of Ryan's mind before. Speaking of Ryan, why was he really doing this?

'Urgh!' she felt like nauseating any second and collapsing. _Bamf! _Someone teleported into her room. 'kurt?'she said weakly.

'_non_, it's _moi_.' Ryan's voice replied.

'ryan…'she began reaching out for him. Ryan stood there dumbstruck. No matter how much a rival he was, she was still trying to get close to him, open him up, just like his older mother did. 'mom…'

As he answered, Rogue suddenly threw up, lost balance and collapsed onto the floor. A close shave, Ryan managed to catch her before she could fall face flat on the floor. 'Get a grip!'

Ryan saw blank eyes of white from her. She was gasping for air, screaming in pain. She kept tossing and turning while clutching her stomach. It was true then, the power were being drained into the five was happening.

'Mom! Urgh!' Ryan shook her. No change. 'No no no…'

Ryan held up one of his hand, one was holding onto Rogue. His hand glowed. Ryan gulped nervously and began placing his glowing hand on Rogue's stomach. Slowly, a calm glow surrounded the room. Rogue was now calm and well alive again. Ryan placed her on the bed.

_That wouldn't change what will happen tomorrow. At least it will stop the ritual a little._ Ryan thought.

'remy…' Ryan heard his mother spoke. She had opened her eyes groggily.

'Bonjour mom, y' not well yet.' Ryan soothed. His mother is probably dreaming of Remy staring back at her. Suddenly he felt a pair of hand grabbing him behind his ears. 'Wait Mom I'm…'

She pressed his lips against hers as she grabbed him. Rogue finally woke up from her dreams when she realized who she was mistaking Remy for. 'RYAN!'

Rogue instantly let go of him. 'Bleh! Ryan, what are you doing?' She spat out all the blue fur and taste in her mouth. She kissed her son! SO wrong! Ryan was shocked himself. He really looked a lot like his father, Remy. No wonder his mother had mistaken him or maybe…he had overdone the spell…

'I'm sorry Ryan.' Rogue blushed. That was a very awkward moment. Silence…nothing…

Minutes of staring at one another, Rogue finally got up. Surprisingly the pain in her stomach had disappeared. She slowly rubbed her stomach in amazement. What happened? She remembered collapsing and then…a light…Ryan…

'What did you do?' Rogue questioned him curiously. Ryan shrugged.

'Not sure, now if y' could be kind enough ta excuse _moi_.' Ryan bowed and headed for the half open door. As he reached out for the door knob, _SLAM! _The door slammed shut.

'You're not going anywhere.'

Ryan saw Rogue stretching out; she had slammed the door shut herself. Wait, that's means…she was using telekinesis, Jean's power, his power. She had her power back. Ryan could read her mind, what she wanted to ask. 'Think you can hide your thoughts from me, mom?' He asked without giving her any eye contact.

'no.' Rogue spoke briefly. 'Don't expect you to.'

'So what is it y' want?' Ryan kept on asking naively as if he did not know what she wanted.

'You hate working under HIM don't you?' both of them knew who HIM was. 'Why is it that a person like you could end up with Apocalypse?' That wasn't a question, Ryan knew.

'Pmmff…haha…hahaha…Ahahaha!!' Ryan began laughing later guffawing. Rogue only managed to arch an eyebrow from the weird behavior. His laughter had died down to just a small chuckle. 'Well, aren't y' intimidated enough? Hmm, don't talk crazy mom.'

'You are insecure aren't you Ryan? Because you're blue and Kurt-like.' Rogue spat out those words leaving Ryan silent. 'You want to be normal don't you? You wished you weren't here at all serving for Apocalypse. And what's more…'

'you did it to save, your family.' Rogue ended with that powerful phrase.

Ryan flinched and clenched his fists. His eyes wide in shock and could feel sweat, rolling down from his face. He still had not made any eye contact. Rogue could only stare at her son, bewildered she knew he was. He was getting nervous and uncertain as well. She could sense it.

'I guess, you have no choice then.' Rogue said softly.

'Don't y' ever talk t' me bout' what choice I've made.' Ryan snapped. 'It's none of your business.'

Rogue was silent after the tone he had used. She finally released her telephatic powers and opened the door for him. She can't stay here but at the same time, she was too weak. By tomorrow morning, they would have reached the Temple and the final ritual will take place. It was already dusk. Ryan was her last hope.

'I hope you know what you are doing…Ry…'Rogue spoke those words loud and clear as Ryan shut the door, still not giving any eye contact.

Silently, he walked along its torch-lit corridors made of metal designed bricks. He could hear the sound of his footsteps thundering sloppily against the hard metal floor. When he reached stopped at some junction, he found himself facing a mirror, facing a blue person staring back at him through the reflection with burning red eyes.

Ryan stared at his blue hands and as if he was talking to himself 'Yes, I know what I am doing.'

**This world…It's unpredictable. Either you survive it's expectations, or just go out of luck. **

''I sure hope you know what you will be doing cherie.' Remy asked his wife as she had her head resting on his shoulders. They were on the X jet already. They will be reaching Egypt in the morning. They had no time to loose. Somehow Remy was uncertain about everything. When he can find the younger Rogue, he will either be pleased or unease. Rogue shivered.

'Are y' cold cher?' Remy asked worriedly while staring into her eyes.

**I wanted to tell him. I wanted to tell him that this memory is something I wanted to forget. Sense of déjà vu had overcome me once more. He was going to die. I just know it. Right now I just wanted to stay with him forever. **

'Yea, I'm sure I know what I am doing.' Rogue replied. 'But what you will see next won't be pleasing to your eyes. Keep that in mind and…' She looked up to those red eyes.

'Whatever bold move you try to do…please…please…'

'Don't die…'

**End Chapter.**

* * *

How was it? Alright? The bold words came up again. Those sentenced are Rogue's thoughts so yea. _Alright get those reviews coming in if you want to know its continuation. _DO you? I'm sure you all do.

_In the next Chapter…(an extract from this next chapter: the world)_

**This world…**

**And it's always deceived people living in it. **

**Secrets meant to be told and kept, **

**A matter of life and death…**

**This is…**

**The world…**


	7. End

I know I haven't updated for ages! I'm sorry! I'm in my major exam year! As you've noticed I've not updated anything since 2007 and that's like...3 years ago and it's hard to believe I'm in college right now. The reason for writing this is obviously to put a finality to the fervent belief that I'm ever going to update. I'm really sorry to say that it's not going to happen anymore. I hate to say this but the probability of me writing on Fan Fiction is extremely improbable.

But I would like to say a big thank you for your support and continuous enthusiasm that you've given me throughout the years I've been actively writing on Fan Fiction. I remembered how all you readers made my day whenever I post a chapter online. To see the increasing number of reviews also thrills my sense of achievement. As much as I like to finish them all, I simply can't. I'm majoring in Art & Design and will soon go to University so my focus is very much on Art.

I'm also currently trying to publish an actual book that I've written this summer holiday. Written for my EPQ under AQA, it's entitled **Death Carnivale** and it's a Sci-fi/Romance novel that targets teenagers-young adults. Solely started to improve on my English before my GCSEs, this became a project that grew into bigger possibilities. Because of the vast involvement of ideas and the positive reviews from my close friends, I've decided to take this story a step further. Hopefully, once this summer holiday is over, I'll send it for publishing with the help of my English teacher (who happens to be a brother of a famous author). Despite knowing the stringent body of the Publishing Industry after my EPQ, I intend to get it published whether it takes me 5 or even 20 years!

Writing has always been undoubtedly one of the few things that I love and I will never quit. I'm hoping to take a degree under Creative Writing after my art degree. I'm writing this note and posting it up on every other story I've written not because I'm saying my days in Fan Fiction ends here but to say that, Fan Fiction is the catalyst of my career and ambitions. So thank you Fan Fiction and of course, my drive to write would never be possible without the continuous support from my close friends, family and of course, you reviewers.

Thank you so much for every review and critique you've made so far. It has indeed drove me to my favoured career path. Please support me on **DeviantArt **( .com/ ) if possible. And if you're interested in my fictional story or about publishing, gladly drop an email and I'll be more than happy to help.

Love,

**FyiXXX**


End file.
